Marcada por el destino
by shrekina123
Summary: Historia basada en hechos reales, pero con los personajes y las características de la saga Crepúsculo Bella es una joven problemática que vuelve a Forks después de 2 años. Pero no todo está donde lo dejó... Los Cullen, una misteriosa familia con un poderoso secreto que irrumpirá en su vida. Pero ella también tiene secretos... ¿Qué será más poderoso: sus secretos o lujuria?
1. Capítulo 1

Desde hacía 2 años mi vida había ido en picado. No me había ocurrido nada bueno, aunque en realidad más de lo que yo creía, pero yo no lo veía. Mis desgracias me cegaban.

Ahora, con una nueva vida, una nueva familia... En fin... Un nuevo todo, vuelvo a Forks, el lugar de donde me marché hace 2 años para que operaran a mi supuesto padre para un trasplante de pulmón. Me ofrecí para donar uno, pero en las pruebas de compatibilidad dio que no lo eramos. Le pregunté a mi madre que pasaba y ella me dijo que nada, pero mis abuelos no me dijeron lo mismo. Ellos me contaron que era adoptada, sí, como suena. Pero lo que más me duele es que mi madre seguía negándolo. Mi padre era estéril y no podía tener hijos, por eso me adoptaron. Falleció en la mesa de operaciones. Mi ''madre'' era una mujer fría y calculadora. No me quería ni a mi ''padre'', no le lloró ni una lágrima cuando falleció. Por eso no me dolió nada irme de casa cuando mi padre falleció. Me separé legalmente de mi madre y los servicios sociales me metieron en un orfanato. Creí que viviría allí hasta que tuviera 18, pero un día ( 9 de Diciembre) vinieron un matrimonio joven. Querían adoptarme.

Él se llamaba Charlie Swan y ella se llamaba Renee. Él era médico, y ella ama de casa. Vivían en Los Ángeles, pero pronto se mudarían a Forks, más que nada porque soy asmática y tanto polvo me venía muy mal... Pero el asma es sólo una de mis mil rarezas...

Mi vida antes de estos 2 años había sido excesiva, muy excesiva, quizás demasiado excesiva... Bebía de todo, esnifaba de todo y me follaba a cualquiera... Antes me encantaba esa vida, pero eso no era vida, pero ¿es que acaso lo que tenía ahora sí? No podía correr por el asma ni estar en sitios calurosos, tenía una enfermedad del corazón por la que cada vez que se me empezaba a acelerar me tenía que pinchar para que no me explotara el corazón (espero que no literalmente) y para colmo, cuando creía que mi vida era de lo peorcito, me tiré de un acantilado, sí, me suicidé, o mejor dicho, me intenté suicidar. Se me rompieron el 40% de los huesos del cuerpo. Estuve 1 año entero yendo a rehabilitación y encima una costilla me había soldado mal y me dolía cuando me apretaban fuerte y la rodilla, simplemente digamos que las caminatas largas las tenía que hacer con muletas y de bailar mejor ni hablemos... Un asco de vida, vamos... Pero mi familia siempre me ha apoyado mucho.

Charlie es un buen médico que le encanta la medicina nueva. Experimenta buscando nuevos tratamientos para mí y para Jackson... ¿Qué quien es Jack? Es mi hermanito, de 5 años. El pobre era sordomudo y epiléptico. Sólo yo me entiendo con él, ya que es japonés, aunque no lo parece, pero es porque su padre era occidental.

Mi hermana Lilian tiene 12 años y va a primero en el instituto. Era de lo más pijo que jamás conocí... Yo amaba ir de compras, pero ella amaba (con sólo 12 añitos) ponerse minifaldas, tacones y maquillarse. Charlie estaba estresadito con ella...

Marco es mi otro hermano. Siempre me andaba gastando bromas. Ama los todoterrenos y es superfuerte. Sabe escalar un árbol con una sola mano y siempre está haciendo apuestas... Pero a pesar de todo, es un cielo y le quiero mucho... Siempre se anda preocupando por mí...

Y ahora estoy, aquí, escribiendo en mi diario todo esto... Mientras mi novio, o mejor dicho, exnovio no deja de llamarme por el móvil.

Se llama Alec Vulturi, y es un vampiro. Le conocí por casualidad cuando yo tenía 11 años y desde entonces estamos juntos. Aunque parezca raro, nunca le he puesto los cuernos, ya que siempre que me follaba a otro era cuando estábamos en uno de nuestros periodos de ''no eres tú, soy yo'' que a los 2 días se arreglaba con un ''no puedo vivir sin ti''. Me ha protegido desde entonces, igual que mi bestfriend, Jane.

Cada vez que me pasaba algo malo, como que algún vampiro me muerde, Alec se siente culpable y me deja... Yo lloro y él vuelve... Siempre es igual...

Mamá: ¡Bella! ¡Prepárate ya para el instituto o llegaréis tarde!

Alec y Jane habían conseguido lo que jamás se había visto, que una humana desarrollara su habilidad, era muy extraño, pero para rara ya estaba yo, ¿no? Podía extreriorizar un escudo contra todo tipo de poderes mentales. Jane podía extorsionar con la mente y Alec era rastreador. Alec me advirtió, antes de cortar, que protegiera siempre a mi familia cuando estuviera aquí. No sé a que se refería, pero estaba muy raro... Ahora tengo que ir a enfrentarme con mi destino... Espero que Jessica, Angela, Mike y Eric sigan queriendo ser mis amigos... Y Jake... Después de enterarme por oídos de otros que era licántropo no sé que me espero. En estos 2 años no me ha llamado ni nada... Y me duele...

Ahora tengo que irme para empezar a arreglarme, espero que mi primer día de instituto vaya mejor de lo que ha ido mi vida hasta ahora...


	2. Capítulo 2

Después de un largo y relajante baño - Lo hacía por fastidiar al impaciente de Marco - fui a mi cuarto con una diminuta toalla para vestirme. Nada más abrir la puerta le vi. Estaba sentado en mi cama, aún deshecha. Se veía tan mono...

Bella: - cerré la puerta - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Alec: Tenemos que hablar...

Bella: Alec, por favor...

Alec: - se levantó y se acercó. Mi corazón se aceleró. No podía negar que mi cuerpo reaccionaba a él. Le quería - Bella, escúchame, por favor, te quiero, te amo...

Bella: No quiero que me hagas más daño... - Miré al suelo

Alec: Te juro que no te lo haré... - me cogió el rostro por la barbilla - Ni permitiré que otros te lo hagan... ¿Me crees?

Bella: - en un hilo de voz - Sí

Acercó su rostro al mío. Me besó tiernamente en los labios. Enrredé mis manos en su sedoso pelo y por ello, se me calló la toalla. Le llevé hasta mi cama y se puso encima de mí. Deseaba sentirle dentro de mí, que me hiciera gritar...

Perdí la virginidad a los 13 con Alec, y desde entonces tomo la píldora...

Le quite la camiseta y acaricié su espalda. Mis manos estaban en su pantalón, desabrochándolo cuando la puerta se abrió...

xxxx: Bella... - vi como abría los ojos al verme - ¿QUÉ ES ESTO?

Bella: Eh... Papi... Te juro que esto no es lo que parece...

Bajó las escaleras muy cabreado diciendo cosas tales como ''Menudas hijas'', ''Así nunca las van van a respetar''...

Alec: Creo que me debería ir...

No le dije nada, simplemente me puse la toalla y bajé tras Charlie.

Bella: Papi yo...

Papá: ¡NO-ME-DI-GAS-NA-DA! - Marco, Lilian veían divertidos la escena - ¡ESTÁS CASTIGADA!

Mamá: - estaba en el jardín plantando y vino por los gritos de Charlie - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué son esos gritos?

Charlie: La niña esta... Que la encontré con uno... Mejor no sepas cómo...

Bella: Papi yo...

Mamá: Cariño, sube a tu cuarto y vístete...

Hice caso a mamá. Me senté en mi cama. Me empezó a entrar un ataque muy fuerte de asma. Vi que alguien me ofrecía el ventolín. Miré. Era Jack. Le sonreí.

Bella: - en el lenguaje de los sordomudos - Gracias

Jack: - en el lenguaje de los sordomudos - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Bella: - sonreí. con las manos... - Cuando seas mas mayor te lo cuento...

Se fue dando brinquitos y me vestí. Después de dos horas, entre vestirme y que se vistiera también Lily, fuimos al instituto en el coche de Marco.

Ya no había nadie fuera. Las clases eran de 8 a 12, de 12 a 2 la comida y luego de 2 a 5... Y ahora eran las 10 y media. Fuimos a la secretaría. Lily cogió su horario y se fue corriendo, pero Marco y yo intentamos que nos pusieran en las mismas clases. Al final, salimos justo para la hora de la comida...

Marco: Pues parece que no va tan mal, ¿no?

Bella: De momento... Sí, tienes razón...

Entramos en la cafetería cogidos de la mano. Sonreí al ver a Ang y Mike en una mesa. Me acerqué a ellos.

Bella: ¡Hola!

Ang: ¡Bella!

Se levantó y me dio un fortísimo abrazo. Vi las estrellas por el dolor que sentí en mi costilla.

Mike: - se levantó - ¡Has vuelto!

Bella: ¡Claro!

Ang: Espera, vamos a decirselo a Jess...

Seguí a Ang y a Mike. Jess estaba hablando con un grupo de chicos y chicas sentados en una mesa...

Nada más verles se me borró la sonrisa de la cara, y todos se dieron cuenta. Miré a Marco para controlar mi miedo... Marco me sonrió.

Ang: Tenemos una sorpresa...

Jess:- dándose la vuelta - ¿Ah sí? - me vio. Vi la decepción en su rostro. A mí tampoco me caía muy bien. Con una sonrisa MUY falsa - ¡Bella, querida, has vuelto!

Bella: - con una sonrisa falsa - Jess - nos dimos dos besos al aire - Qué cambiada...

Jess: - aún sonriendo - ¡Tú también!

Mike: - se dio cuenta de nuestro cinismo - Creo que nos deberíamos sentar a nuestra mesa...

Jess: Ellos son los Cullen... Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y Edward... Ella es Bella... - hizo una mueca

Alice: - me miró las manos, que llevaba unos guantes blancos y me tendió una mano - Alice Cullen, encantada...

Bella: - estaba loca si pensaba que le iba a dar la mano a una de su calaña - Lo mismo digo...

Mike: ¿Vamos?

Bella: Claro

Ang: - se dio cuenta de la presencia de Marco - Angela Weber, llámame Ang...

Marco: Marco Swan, sólo Marco...

Ang: - con una sonrisa tonta - Qué nombre más bonito...

Jess: ¿Y tú qué eres de Bella? ¿Su chulo de turno?

Marco: - serio - No, su novio

Nos habíamos sentado ya en nuestra mesa. Por algún extraño motivo sentía como si esos Cullen nos miraran...

Mike: ¿No-vi-o? ¿En serio? Pero... Dijo Swan...

Ang: ¿¡ESTÁIS CASADOS!?

Bella: ¿Qué? - Me reí - ¡No!

Marco: - me miró con ojitos - Todavía no... - los demás estaban atónitos, así que le eché una mirada asesina a Marco. Sonrió

Jess: ¿Y si no estáis casados como es que tiene tu apellido?

Bella: Porque es mi hermano...

Marco: Hermanastro...

Ang: Y estáis liados... - Asentimos

Mike: - susurrando - Parece que lo de ser raritos se pega...

xxxx: Bella...

Me di la vuelta. Vi a Lily con un traje de animadora

Marco: ¿Qué haces así? Sabes que papá no te dejará...

Lily: Cómo si se pudiese enfadar más... - me miró - ¿No, Bella?

Bella: ¿A qué has venido?

Lily: Tenía tu móvil en mi bolso... Te está llamando tu polvo...

Ang: ¿Su... Polvo...?

Lily: Sí, su novio, vamos...

Mike: Pero, ¿no es Marco?

Lily: - se rió - ¿Estos dos liados? Sí, claro, ¿y qué más? Ala, os dejo que tengo que ''probar'' el género... - se fue moviendo las caderas exageradamente.

Mike: ¿Es hermana vuestra?

Marco: - se dio cuenta de que Mike la miraba el trasero - Sí, y tiene 12...

Ang: Joder, Bella, por un momento me creí que estabas con tu hermano...

Bella: Habría que estar muy desesperado para enrollarse con tu propio hermano...

Marco: Hermanastro

Jess: ¿Y dónde has estado estos 2 años?

Bella: - miré a Marco y tragué saliva - Pasaron cosas...

Mike: Bueno, da igual, el caso es que estás aquí... - me sonrió

Luego tenía Matemáticas y Literatura con Ang. Después, volvimos a casa. A Jack le había dado un ataque en el colegio y le tuvieron que llevar antes a casa.

Mamá: ¿Qué tal el colegio?

Marco: Bien, conocimos a unos chicos nuevos, se llaman Cullen

Papá: Pues yo conozco a su padre, trabaja conmigo, parece buena persona...

Al día siguiente, a primera hora tuve Arte con Alice, luego tuve Biología con Edward y después, Gimnasia con Mike y Jess... Pero yo me quedé en la biblioteca

Mike: ¿Porqué no fuiste a Gimnasia?

Bella: - miré a Marco. Alzó sus cejas - Eh... Esto... Se me olvidó el chándal...

Mike: Ah...

Ang: ¿Vienes a una fiesta que hay hoy en La Push? Irá Jake...

Bella: Ojalá pudiera pero estoy castigada...

Jess: - me miró interesada - ¿Y eso?

Bella: Estar en el momento equivocado en el lugar equivocado...

Mike: En cristiano...

Marco: Que Charlie la pilló follándose a su novio ayer...

Ang: - se rió - ¿En serio?

Bella: ¿Tú no has oído hablar de los polvos mañaneros? Son muy buenos para el cutis... - Me acaricié la mejilla. Nos reímos


	3. Capítulo 3

Bella: Por cierto, ¿dónde está Eric?

Ang: Se fue a vivir a Hawaii el año pasado...

Mike: Él no sabe lo que se pierde... Dejar este maravilloso lugar nublado por el soleado Hawaii

Ang: Sí, claro, él no sabe lo que pierde con el cambio... - Nos reímos

Después de eso recuerdo que tenía Español con Marco... Era una de las pocas clases que íbamos juntos. Al llegar a casa, no había nadie. Marco y yo nos preocupamos mucho. Lily se había ido a casa de una amiga, pero ¿y mamá? ¿Y papá? ¿Y Jackson?

Bella y Marco: ¡En el hospital!

Cogimos el coche de Marco y fuimos lo más rápido que podíamos al hospital.

Recepcionista: ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

Marco: ¿Está aquí Jackson Swan?

Recepcionista: Esperen un segundo...

Nos sentamos a esperar... Al cabo de cinco minutos, apareció una enfermera. Nos dijo que podíamos pasar a una habitación. Allí estaban mamá, papá, Jackson en una cama y un doctor pálido y rubio...

En su placa de la bata ponía Carlisle Cullen... Me puse seria al instante...

Marco: ¿Le dio otro ataque?

Papá: Sí

Mamá: Bella, cariño, menos mal que viniste... Pregúntale que le duele... Le dio en la cama, se cayó al suelo y no sabemos si le duele algo...

Bella: - en el lenguaje de los sordomudos, en japonés - ¿Te duele algo? - Según él me iba diciendo, yo iba traduciendo - Un poco la espalda y la cabeza mucho...

Carlisle: Gracias

Le miré mal, pero en cuanto él me miró le di una sonrisa falsa. Luego, dieron el alta a Jack y volvimos todos a casa.

A la hora de la cena, en el comedor...

Papá: Bella, lo que has hecho hoy ha sido un gran acto de madurez por tu parte...

Bella: No ha sido nada

Papá: Sí, sí que ha sido y por ello te quiero quitar el castigo - Marco estaba en la fiesta - Ya podrás ir a la próxima fiesta que haya...

Bella: Gracias, pa

Lily: ¿Qué? ¿La pillas follándose a uno y la quitas el castigo?

Papá: Y respecto a ti, jovencita, estás castigada por irte por las tardes sin avisar, no estar en el hospital cuando debías estar y meterte a animadora... Tres semanas sin salir, ni paga, ni móvil...

Lily: ¿Qué? Pero...

Mamá: Cariño, el castigo es justo, así que no repliques a no ser que quieras que sean 6 semanas...

Cuando acabamos de cenar, a Lily le tocaban fregar los platos... Yo me subí a mi cuarto a hacer las tareas. Y otra vez estaba allí...

Bella: ¿Qué haces aquí, Alec?

Alec: - se acercó - Necesitaba verte... Pedir disculpas por lo de ayer... Que bueno que te descastigaron

Bella: Sí, pero no por tu ayuda...

Alec: Perdón

Bella: Alec, yo... Esto no va a ninguna parte... Creo que nos deberíamos dar un tiempo...

Alec: Si así lo ves...

Bella: Lo siento

Alec: Adiós - se fue

Me tumbé en mi cama llorando. Era la una de la mañana cuando vino Marco

Marco: ¿Qué te pasa? Ya sé que estás triste por no haber ido, pero de ahí a llorar...

Bella: Hemos roto...

Marco: ¿Con quién? - se sentó a mi lado en la cama - ¿Con el de ayer? - asentí - No te mereces un tío así...

Bella: Supongo que tienes razón... - me sequé las lágrimas -¿Qué tal en la fiesta?

Marco: Conocí a una chica...

Bella: ¡Genial! ¿Y cómo se llama?

Marco: Leah

Bella: - recordé que Leah también era del clan... - ¿Qué? Narco, no te ilusiones, si ella no quiere...

Marco: si fue ella la que se me acercó...

Bella: Me alegro mucho por ti, vais a ser muy felices...

Marco: Sí, bueno, ha sido una noche un poco extraña, pero... ¡La quiero!

Bella: ¿Porque ha sido extraña?

Marco: Lo siento, pero no creo que deba decírtelo...

Bella: ¿Es lo de Leah, Seth, Jake, Paul, Embry y Sam?

Marco: ¿Lo sabes?

Bella: ¡Claro!

Marco: Te juro que al principio no creía nada... Pero luego... Luego con ella todo ha sido maravilloso...

Bella: Me alegro por ti

Marco: Será mejor que me vaya... Mañana hay clase y hay que levantarse dentro de 6 horas...

Al día siguiente, en el instituto, nada más bajarnos del coche, como era pronto, se nos acercaron Jess, Mike y Ang. Vi a los Cullen cerca de su coche...

Mike: ¡Bella! ¡Pedazo fiesta te perdiste ayer!

Ang: ¡Fue bestial! Aunque para algunas más que para otras... - miró a Jess

Bella: ¿Y eso?

Jess: Nada...

Lily: Yo me voy con gente que tenga cerebro... - se fue

Bella: O tu misma cantidad de cerebro...

Ang: ¿Todavía sigues con lo de que las rubias son tontas?

Bella: Cada día descubro una nueva prueba a mi favor...

Jess: Pero ella es rubia oscura...

Marco: Pero es tonta...

Mike: - pucheritos - ¿Así que yo soy tonto?

Bella: - le abracé - No, mi amor, sólo las chicas... Los chicos estáis buenísimos... - Ang me guiñó un ojo. Al oído de Mike - ¿Sabes que me han quitado el castigo?

Mike: ¿En serio? ¡Eso es fantástico! ¿Qué te parece si quedamos después de clase para dar una vuelta?

Ang: Pero... Bella, ¿no te vas a apuntar este año a organizar el evento de San Valentín? - ya eran principios de Febrero

Bella: ¡Se me había olvidado! Lo siento, Mike... Si quieres quedamos luego...

Mike: OK, me llamas y vengo... - le di un beso cerca de la comisura y me fui con Ang y Marco a Historia

A la hora de Biología, el profesor era nuestro tutor, así que nos habló...

Profe: Este año en el instituto queremos fomentar las relaciones con los demás y el conocimiento, por ello tendrán una serie de charlas a lo largo del año y durante un mes, a partir de mañana, comerán con otras 3 personas diferentes. Deberán, al finalizar el mes, que escribir su 1ª impresion de la persona y como les cayó en realidad...

A la hora de la comida todos hablaban de eso

Ang: ¿Así que es nuestra ultima comida juntos?

Jess: Eso parece

Bella: Pero en un mes...

Ang: - me abrazó - Te voy a extrañar...

Bella: ¡Y yo a ti!

Marco: ¿Con quién creéis que nos tocará?

Jess: Nos dijeron que lo iban a hacer por sorteo...

A la salida de las clases, fui al gimansio para preparar el evento de San Valentín. Se vendían postales y flores para regalarlas y sacar fondos para la escuela.

Alice: ¡Hola Bella!

Bella: ¡Hola!

Estuvimos como 2 horas preparando todo. Había pocas chicas preparando, pero acabamos pronto. Llamé a Mike y me fui al baño a retocar el maquillaje. Cuando salí, a la vez que Alice, que se había quedado recogiendo, ya estaba Mike esperándome. Jasper había venido a recoger a Alice...

Mike: Ya creía que no me ibas a llamar

Bella: Eso nunca...

Me agarro por la cintura y me besó. Su lengua exploraba cada rincón de mi boca, pero, a pesar de que besaba MUY bien, no sentía lo mismo que con Alec...

Mike: - cuando nos separamos del beso por falta de aire - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa?

Bella: Me parece genial... - Alice y Jasper nos miraban atónitos - ¡Adiós!

Alice y Jasper: Adiós...

Fuimos en el coche de Mike hasta su casa. Abrió la puerta y fuimos hacia su cuarto. Mike no tenía hermanos, sus padres siempre estaban fuera. Su padre era dueño del único hotel de Forks, por lo que tenían bastante dinero...

Nada más entrar en su cuarto, cerró la puerta y nos comenzamos a besar. Me recostó en la cama y se puso encima. Acaricié su espalda por encima de la camisa...

Mike: ¿Estás... Segura?

Bella: Yo sí, ¿y tú? - que diga que sí, que diga que sí...

Mike: También...

Sus labios y los míos se volvieron a unir en un apasionado beso...


	4. Capítulo 4

Me quitó la chaqueta y la camisa. Vi un brillo extraño en sus ojos al ver mi sujetador. Fue con sus labios a besármelos mientras yo le quitaba la camiseta y el pantalón. Me sacó el short y las medias. Introdujo su mano por dentro de mi braguita...

Bella: Am... Mike...

Mike: Dime...

Bella: Eres... Increíble...

Me quitó las bragas y el sujetador y se deleitó besándome los pechos. Era la primera vez que lo hacía con un humano y no sé si a él le gustaría tanto sexo duro... Le quité los calzoncillos. Ya la tenía dura...

Mike: - se separó de mis pechos - Espera... - le miré - El preservativo...

Bella: Yo me cuido...

Le agarré por el cuello y le besé. Me separó las piernas con la mano y me penetró de una sola vez. Se sentía tan... Suave, tan... Cálido... Entraba y salía cada vez más rápido de mí...

Nota para el futuro: Hay a humanos que SI les gusta el sexo duro

Me dejé llevar y lo acabamos haciendo muy salvaje... Hasta en un momento creí que se rompería la cama... Sentí como me llenaba con su leche, y sólo esa indescriptible sensación me hizo gemir más aún de placer. Al final, se tumbó en la cama. Yo miré el despertador de su mesilla. Eran casi las 8...

Bella: Me tengo que ir... Si no llego pronto Charlie me volverá a castigar...

Mike: Claro, ¿nos vemos mañana?

Bella: Claro, adiós...

Cogí mi ropa, me vestí y me fui andando. La casa de Mike estaba al otro extremo del pueblo que la mía. La mía era la última casa que había hacia la carretera de La Push. Iba por la mitad del camino cuando me sonó el móvil. Era Jane.

Bella: Dime

Jane: ¿Se puede saber qué le hiciste?

Vi a lo lejos, en el parque, a Rosalie y Emmett Cullen en un banco sentados. ¡Maldición!

Jane: ¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí?

Ellos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y me miraron...

Jane: ¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí?

Bella: ¿Qué? Sí... Esto... Luego te llamo...

Jane: OK, que tenemos que hablar de tuyasabesquién... - colgué

¿Yasabesquién? Lo que menos quería era hablar de Alec ahora... Guardé el móvil en mi bolso. Estaba como a unos 100 metros de los Cullen, parada en medio de la acera. Nos mirabamos fijamente. De veras no sabía cómo salir de ahí... ¿Y sí volvía a casa de Mike? No, papá se enfadaría... ¿Y si llamaba a papá para que viniera a buscarme? Estaba buscando el móvil cuando...

xxxx: ¡Bella!

Me di la vuelta.

Bella: ¡Paul!

Paul: ¡Cuánto tiempo! - nos dimos un abrazo - ¿Ya no tienes alergia a los perritos?

Bella: Lo siento, me comporté como una niña consentida...

Paul: No te comportaste como una de ellos... - se dio cuenta de la presencia de Emmett y Rosalie - ¿Qué te parece si te llevo a casa?...

Bella: Bueno...

Nos fuimos hacia el bosque y allí me subí a su espalda. Corrió hacia mi casa. Añoraba esa sensación del aire en cara... Esa sensación que tanto me recordaba a él... Cuando me bajé tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Paul: ¿Estás bien?

Bella: Sí... - me limpié

Estuvimos charlando. Me di cuenta porque Ang dijo que Jess se lo habia pasado muy bien en la fiesta: se había besado con Paul...

Bella: ¿Y te gusta Jess?

Paul: Es simpática - hice una mueca - Sí, pero no es mi tipo, ya sabes...

Bella: Sí, te entiendo...

Nos despedimos y entré a casa.

Charlie: ¿¡Se puede saber dónde estabas!?

Lily: En casa de su novio...

Marco: ¿Mike es tu novio?

Bella: ¡No es mi novio!

Charlie: ¿Mike Newton?

Bella: Papá, no...

Charlie: Siendo él sí que te dejo... Pero para otra, avisa...

Lily: ¿Qué? ¿Así? ¿Sin más? A mí me castigas por irme y a ella no... ¡Menudo padre!

Mamá: ¡Lilian! ¡No le hables así a tu padre!

Subi al baño, me duché y me puse el pijama. Entré a mi cuarto. Hacía horas que había anochecido, así que estaba a oscuras. No me preocupé de dar la luz. Me tumbé de lado en la cama. Cerré los ojos. De repente sentí unas frías manos alrededor de mi cintura...


	5. Capítulo 5

Mi corazón se aceleró. Reconocería ese olor entre 1000. Le quité las manos y me di la vuelta para mirarle. Encendí la luz.

Bella: ¿Qué haces aquí, Alec?

Alec: Necesitaba verte, Bella, por favor, vuelve conmigo... - me cogió de la muñeca

Bella: Lo siento, Alec, se acabó... Me haces daño... - no me soltaba

Alec: ¿Para siempre?

Bella: Para siempre

Alec: De acuerdo

Se marchó por la ventana sin decir más. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos. ¿Porqué lloraba? ¿Acaso me importaba? El amor, ese sentimiento tan desconocido...

xxxx: ¿Porqué lloras?

Bella: Abrázame, Marco...

Se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó.

Marco: ¿Es por ese chupasangre que tienes de novio?

Bella: ¿Cómo lo...?

Marco: Jacob me contó... - me limpió las lágrimas - ¿Qué pasó?

Bella: Cortamos... Para siempre...

Marco: ¿Estás bien? - asentí

Bella: Pero me duele la muñeca...

Bajamos a que papá me viera la muñeca. Se me había abierto. Me puso una muñequera muy apretada. Después de hacer mis deberes, me quedé en silencio mirando al techo. Creo que sólo dormí un par de horas porque al día siguiente tenía muchísimo sueño...

Al llegar al instituto Lily se desapareció corriendo. Vimos a Ang y Jess. Para mi maldición estaban cerca de los Cullen.

Marco: ¡Hola!

Ang: Hola...

Jess y yo nos miramos conteniéndonos la risa...

Bella: Bueno, Jess que ya me contaron lo tuyo con Paul...

Jess: ¿Qué? ¿Quién te contó? OMG... Qué vergüenza...

Ang: ¡Qué cara!

Mike: ¡Hola!

Ang Jess y Marco: ¡Hola!

Yo le miré y me sonrió. Tocaron el timbre. Marco, Ang y Jess se adelantaron. Ibamos justo detrás que los Cullen.

Mike: - a mi oído - Ayer estuviste genial...

Bella: Tú también...

Mike: ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que te ves hermosa sonrojada?

Bella: Alguna...

A la hora de la comida todos estaban apelotonados a la puerta de la cafetería.

Bella: ¿Qué pasa?

Ang: Los cambios de asiento, ¿no te acuerdas?

Bella: No...

Sólo esperaba que no me tocara con ningún Cullen... Cuando nos tocó coger el número de mesa ya estaban casi todos en sus asientos. Me tocó la mesa 27. La busqué con la mirada... 25...26... ¡Mierda! Emmett Cullen estaba sentado allí... Cogí aire y fui a sentarme

Bella: ¡Hola!

Todos: Hola

xxxx: Nicole

Bella: Bella

xxxx: Joe

Bella: Eh... Esto...

Nicole: ¿Bella, no?

Bella: Eh... Sí...

Emmett: Emmett Cullen

Bella: Bella

Joe: ¿Vas a penúltimo?

Bella: No, a antepenúltimo...

Joe: Ah...

Bella: ¿Y tú?

Joe: A penúltimo, pero no voy a acabar el instituto...

Bella: ¿Y eso?

Joe: Me voy a meter en las fuerzas armadas

Bella: ¿En el ejército?

Joe: Sí, así le llaman también...

Nicole: Eh...¿Alguno se quiere meter en el club de debate? Nos hace falta gente...

Emmett: ¿Debate?

Nicole: Sí, nos hacen falta 2 personas para poder hacer los equipos...

Bella: A lo mejor me apunto...

Joe: Me gustan las chicas con las ideas claras...

Nicole: ¿Y qué tipo de música os gusta?

Emmett: A mí el rap...

Joe: A mí también

Bella: A mí toda...

Nicole: ¡No le haces asco a nada! A mí la indie...

Joe: - me miró - ¿Tienes novio?

Bella: Eh... Pues... No...

Joe: Es un pecado que una chica tan guapa como tu no tenga novio...

Emmett y Nicole se contenían la risa. Yo me moría de la vergüenza. Si no paraba pronto me tendría que pinchar para controlar mi ritmo cardiaco.

Bella: Gracias... ¿Y tú tienes novia?

Joe: No... - me miró seductor - Todavía no...

Bella: - Oh My Fucking God! No tiene novia! - Am... - me contuve una enorme sonrisa, pero se me notó porque Nicole me guiñó un ojo.

Ya se habían pasado 1:30 horas de las 2, pronto tendríamos que despedirnos para ir a clase

Joe: Eh... ¿Te gusta el cine?

Bella: Bueno, hace mucho que no voy, pero si que me gusta...

Joe: Pues si quieres podríamos quedar esta tarde... Dicen que hay una muy buena que se llama Underworld...

Nicole: - antes de que pudiera contestar - ¡Ah sí! La de la guerra entre vampiros y hombre lobos... Mi hermano quería ir a verla... Tiene 8 años...

Joe: No creo que sea apta para niños tan pequeños...

Bella: Claro que sí... - me miró - El ir al cine...

Joe: ¿Sí? Pues si quieres paso a por ti a las ¿7?

Asentí. Le di mi dirección. Nos intercambios TODOS los móviles y el msn. Yo no quería con Cmmett, ¿pero qué iba a decir? ''No, contigo no, que eres de la misma calaña que mi ex''...

Estaba nerviosísima por mi cita. Hacía años que no tenía una 1ª cita...

Estaba supernerviosa, no estaba más que eso... Aún llevaba la muñequera (Tenía que llevarla como 1 semana), así que me puse varias pulseras anchas para taparla.

Joe vino a las 7 a casa en su coche.

Joe: ¡Qué guapa!

Bella: Tú también...

Durante el camino de ida a La Push estuvimos charlando sobre el instituto, los profesores, lo que nos gustaba... Le encantaba la guerra, se le veía muy decidido a ir al ejército, le encantaba conducir y la música rap. También jugar a la PSP

Entramos al cine para ver Underworld, pero cuando sólo llevaba media hora de película...

Sentí como ponía su mano sobre la mía. Le miré. Me sonrió. Sentí (otra vez) cómo me ponía colorada.

Joe: - me colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja - Te ves muy hermosa esta noche...

Abrí la boca, pero no me salían las palabras... ¿qué demonios me pasaba? Acercó lentamente su cabeza a la mía. Sentía su aliento cada vez más cerca. Rozó sus labios con los míos y yo abrí mi boca para dejar paso a su lengua. Me incliné encima de él. Su lengua jugaba con la mía. Era una sensación tan... Extraña... Sentía más cosas que cuando besaba a Mike, pero menos que cuando besaba a Alec... No, eres tonta, Bella, tienes a un chico guapísimo tras de tí ¿y vas a estar lamentandote por otro que ni siquiera es humano? No me había dado cuenta de que ya estaba sentada sobre sus piernas. Me besaba por el cuello mientras sus manos descendían por mi espalda. Metí mis manos por debajo de su camisa y le acaricié el pecho. Gemí al sentir sus labios rozando mi pecho derecho. Bajé mis manos por su plano abdomen hasta llegar al pantalón. Se le desabroché y se la saqué.

Joe: Dios, Bella, eres increíble...

Bella: Tú también...

Nos volvimos a besar mientras me quitaba el culotte. Me sujetó con las manos por el trasero y me llenó hasta el fondo de mi ser. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás.

Bella: Ah... ¡Dios!

Me empecé a mover encima de él a un movimiento normal, ni muy rápido ni muy lento. Sentirle entrar y salir de mí me hacía enloquecer de placer. Cuando casi estaba acabando la película, sentí cómo me llenaba con su leche y llegaba al orgasmo. Yo llegué un poco después. Justo nos vestimos como si nada hubiese pasado, encendieron las luces. Sin decir nada, fuimos al coche. Llevabamos como 5 o 10 minutos en silencio cuando decidí hablar...

Bella: Has estado increíble...

Joe: Gracias, tú también...

Después de otros 5 minutos...

Joe: ¿Era tu 1ª vez?

Bella: ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Y la tuya?

Joe: Tampoco...

Seguimos en silencio hasta mi casa. Le di un apasionado beso pero me separé antes de que saliera Charlie y me volviera a castigar. Nada más entrar a casa, me duché y me acosté. Al día siguiente me levanté temprano. Era sábado, pero había muchas cosas para hacer. Para empezar, hice todas mis tareas, recogí mi cuarto y coloqué mi armario, jugué con Jack a los coches y busqué un pintauñas entre todos los de la colección de Lily, chateé con Nicole por el msn y hablé con Jane sobre esta semana en Forks. Ya era por la tarde cuando se me acabaron las cosas para hacer... No podía seguir evitándole mucho más, tenía que ir a hablarle... Convencí a Marco de ir (chantajeándole con ver a SU Leah) y me llevó en coche.

Hacía tanto que no venía aquí... Llamé a su puerta...

Bella: Hola...

xxxx: ¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Bella: Jake, necesito hablarte...

Jake: Ya me dijeron que cortaste con ese chupasangre, pasa...

Bella: Jake, yo... Siento todo lo que te dije...

Jake: No te tienes que disculpar... Dice mucho de ti el mero hecho de que hayas venido...

Bella: Siento decir que eras un chucho y que los perros me daban alergia... No soy una buena amiga... Te abandoné en tu peor momento...

Jake: Sí que eres una buena amiga, porque los que se van sin ser echados vuelven sin ser llamados...

Bella: ¿Me perdonas todo lo malo que te dije?

Jake: Te perdono

Nos dimos un abrazo. Añoraba tanto tumbarme en su sofá bebiendo Red Bull, comiendo doritos y viendo la MTV. Esa noche, avisando a Charlie, claro, me quedé a dormir en su casa.

Jake: Sólo hay una cama... Así que tendrás que dormir o conmigo o con Billy...

Bella: Prefiero contigo, pero...

Jake: ¿Pero?

Bella: Es que ya no somos niños, Jake...

Jake: Ya sé que estoy muy bueno, pero...¿Crees que podrás controlarte?

Bella: ¡Creído! ¡Lo decía por mí! - me toqué las tetas con las dos manos

Al final, dormí con una camiseta suya que me llegaba casi por la rodilla. Amanecimos abrazados. Rapidamente, nos separamos. Estaba supercolorada. ¿Abrazada a Jake? ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Toda la noche? Fuimos a dar una vuelta por la playa y luego comimos en casa. Por la tarde dimos una vuelta por el bosque y a las 7 me dejó en casa. A Charlie le caía superbien Jake, así que no me dijo nada. Me puse mi pijama y me tumbé en la cama bocabajo mirando mi portátil

Me conecté al msn. Estaban Joe y Nicole, así que me puse a chatear con ellos en una conversación múltiple.

Joe: ''¿Qué hiciste hoy?''

Bella: ''Dar una vuelta''

Joe: ''¿Con quién?''

Nicole: ''Alguien está celoso!''

Me apareció un recuadrito: ''Emmmett acaba de iniciar sesión''. ¡Mierda! Si me desconectaba ahora se notaría mucho y Joe se enfadaría...

Bella: ''Con un amigo''

Emmett: ''Hola ¿qué me he perdido?''

Nicole: ''Los tortolos, que están teniendo su primera discusión''

Bella: ''¡No estamos discutiendo!''

Joe: ''Ah no? Pues todavía no me has dicho quien es ese amigo...''

Bella: ''¿Estás celoso?''

Joe: ''Sí''

Emmett: ''Uuh... Jaja...''

Nicole: ''¡Qué tierno!''

Bella: ''Joe, es sólo un amigo... No tienes porque estar celoso...''

Joe: ''¿Me lo prometes?''

Bella: ''Sí''

Nicole: ''¡Pero que ricos mis niños!''

Joe: "Te quiero"

Bella: OMG! ''Eso iba para Nicole, ¿no?''

Joe: ''No, para ti''

Nicole: ''¡Qué bonito!''

Bella: ''Hablamos en otra ventana''

Me salí de esa conversación y estuve charlando con Joe hasta casi las dos. Me confesó que me quería... Todavía no lo podía creer. Yo le dije que sentía ''cosas'' por él... Y le encantó que se lo dijera...

Marco estaba feliz por verme rehacer mi vida, pero no le agradaba Joe ni un pelito...

Nada más bajar del coche, Lily se escapó, y yo también, pero a los brazos de Joe...

Joe: - nos abrazamos. Hundí mi cabeza en su pecho (era más alto que yo) - Mi amor...

Bella: Te quiero...

Joe: ¿En serio? - asentí - Yo también, mi amor

Nos dimos un tierno beso en los labios...

xxxx: Que corra el aire, ¿no? - nos separamos

Nicole: Ya os vale... En un lugar público... ¡Qué poca vergüenza!

Joe: El amor no entiende de lugares...

Le di un tierno beso y me abrazó por la cintura para acompañarme a clase. Iba ya hacia la hora de la comida cuando oí que alguien me llamaba, era Mike...

Bella: ¡Hola!

Mike: Hola... ¿Qué te traes tú con el tipo ese?

Bella: - entramos en el comedor y fuimos hacia la comida - ¿Te importa?

Mike: No, bueno sí, bueno, no sé...

Bella: Mike, olvídalo, no podrá ser...

Mike: Ya lo sé, Bella, pero...

Bella: ¿Porqué no lo intentas con Jess?

Mike: ¿Jess? ¿Qué pasa con Jess?

Bella: Que se nota a leguas que te gusta

Mike ¿A mí? ¡Qué va!

Cogí mi bandeja y fui a mi mesa. Joe y yo nos sentamos a la vez.

Nicole: Aquí están los del cibersexo...

Bella: ¿Ciberqué?

Emmett: No os hagáis los tontos ahora... Sabemos que os fuisteis para deciros guarradas...

Nicole: Sólo Dios sabe las guarrerías que os diríais...

Joe: Eh... ¡Eso es mentira!

Nicole: ¡Te pusiste rojo!

Bella: Sólo me dijo lo que vosotros ya leísteis...

Nicole: Yo también te quiero, Joe... - se tapó un lado de la boca con la mano, pero habló en tono normal - Pero que no se entere, Bella

Bella: ¡Serás mala!

Nicole: ¿Es que a que chica se le declaran y dice ''se lo dices a ella, no?''

Emmett: Bella

Joe: - al ver que no se me pasaba el rojo me abrazó - Ya, mi amor...

Me besó en el pelo. Le besé en la mejilla.

Joe: - al oído - Te quiero


	6. Capítulo 6

Cada vez que Joe me dice que me ama me siento mal... ¿Lo dirá en serio? Espero que no... Yo no sé porqué se lo dije, quizás porque me da lástima... Al día siguiente era San Valentín, así que me quedé otra vez después de las clases organizando los preparativos. Pondríamos cerca de secretaría como una especie de puesto donde se venderían las flores y postales. Algunas estarían en la 1ª hora de la comida (como yo) y otras la 2ª (como Alice)

Marco se ha dado cuenta de que no quiero a Joe, y se ha puesto la mar de contento... Lily tampoco le traga. y no sé porque, si es simpático... Nada más abrir los ojos el dia de San Valentín he visto un mensaje de Alec: Vuelve conmigo, te necesito, sin ti no soy nada, bla, bla, bla...

No pienso volver con el, y menos ahora... Quiero ser una chica normal, con una vida normal...

Mamá nos había hecho tostadas con forma de corazón (le encanta la cocina innovadora) nos dio un enorme beso a Lily, Marco y a mí (que, por cierto, me dio dolor de muelas hasta que llegue al instituto) y nos fuimos. Nada más bajar, me fijé que había más parejitas que otros días... ¡Qué bonito es el amor! (Y que malo cuando te dejan...) Nada más bajar, nos acercamos al coche de Mike (que aparca justo al lado que los Cullen, ¿casualidad? Lo dudo)

Marco: ¡Feliz San Valentín!

Ang: Igualmente

Mike: Bella, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Bella: ¡Claro!

Mike: ¿Porqué nunca conduces tú? ¿Es que no tienes carnet?

Miré a Marco de reojo. Se estaba aguantando la risa.

Bella: ¡No te rías! - a Mike - Claro que tengo carnet...

Jess: Es que lleváis aquí ya dos semanas y no te he visto coger el coche ni un solo día...

Bella: Es que no... No me dejan...

Ang: ¿Quién? ¿Tu padre?

Marco: - riéndose - ¡La policía!

Mike: ¿La policía?

Marco: Le han quitado el carnet por exceso de velocidad

Ang: Ay, Dios...

Jess: Seguro que no ibas tan rápido...

Marco: A 180 por una carretera de 40 - aún se reía

Bella: ¡Cállate, imbécil! - vi a Joe - Me voy con MI novio

Joe también me vio y se acercó. Justo nos encontramos delante del coche de los Cullen, a un par de metros... ¡Odio al destino!

Joe: - abrazándome - ¡Hola, amor! ¡Feliz San Valentín!

Bella: Ay, qué tierno... - le di un piquito

No le querría, pero me gustaba sentirme querida... Mujeres, sólo nosotras nos entendemos...

Joe: ¿Tienes planes para esta tarde?

Bella: Sí

Joe: Ah... ¿y el qué?

Bella: Pasar la tarde con mi novio

Joe: ¡Por un momento te creí!

Bella: ¡Ah! ¿Que si quedo contigo no son planes?

Joe: Lo son, ¡pero cuando lo sepa yo!

Tocaron el timbre y fuimos a clase. En Arte noté que Alice quería entablar conversación, porque me preguntó que qué tal y esas cosas... En gimnasia me escabullí y en Biología... Simplemente no entendí porque me puse colorada cuando Edward me sonrio... ¡Dios! Nunca le había visto sonreír... ¡Es tan guapo! ¿Pero qué demonios digo? ¡Tengo novio! Y él, con lo guapo que es, seguro que también...

A la hora de la comida me senté en la mesa de las flores y postales con otras chicas menores que yo. Me hizo feliz que muchos de los que compraban cuando preguntaba para quien (por si quería que se la lleváramos) me decían: ''para ti''... Uuh.. ¡Nunca me he sentido más popular!

Cuando acabó mi turno me relevó el puesto Alice y me llevé mis flores metidas en el bolso y mis postales tipo ''¿Haber cuando quedamos?'' o ''Tienes un culo increíble'' Junto con las flores que tenia que repartir. Entre en el comedor y dejé mi bolso en mi asiento.

Joe: ¿Y esas flores?

Bella: Las tengo que repartir...

Joe: A bueno...

Me llevó más de lo que pensé repartirlas. Una chica de segundo me las había ordenado alfabéticamente al revés, es decir, Z W X Y... Sentí una extraña sensación en el estómago cuando vi ''Edward Cullen'' me acerqué a su mesa y le di la flor... Pero para el colmo, la siguiente también era para él, y la siguiente... Y así hasta cinco flores y tres postales... Alice Cullen tenia tres flores, Jasper dos (probablemente Alice de sus hermanos y Jasper de sus hermanas), Emmett tenía 4 flores y una postal, y Rosalie tenía ¡10 flores y 8 postales! Vi la cara de asesino de Emmett cuando la vio con tanta flor...

Nicole: - me senté en la mesa - Parece que alguien tiene ganas de matar...

Emmett: - apretando los puños - ¡Cómo me entere quienes son esos gilipollas!

Joe: - mirando las flores que sobresalían de mi bolso - Lo mismo digo...

Nicole: Chicos, os tendríais que sentir orgullosos de estar con unas chicas tan deseadas, en vez de estar tan celosos...

Emmett: Supongo que tienes razón...

Joe, sin embargo, no dijo nada... Cuando Alice se acercó a nuestra mesa casi al final de la hora de comer, se puso a hacer hilitos la servilleta de papel... 8 flores y 5 postales más...

Bella: - le acaricié - No estés celoso...

Joe: ¿Cómo quieres que no esté celoso? ¡Son unos desvergonzados! Mira - cogió una tarjeta - ''A ver cuando quedamos... Quiero probarte''

Nicole soltó una carcajada y Emmett se tapó la boca...

Bella: Nadie más que tú me va a probar... - por ahora...

Por la tarde, Joe me invitó a ver una peli a su casa. Qué alegría me dio (sarcasmo) cuando entramos y vi a su madre, pero él no dijo nada más que ''Hola'' y subimos las escaleras cogidos de la mano...

Lo que más me sorprendió de su cuarto no fue el edredon estilo militar ni los posters a la cabecera de la cama de 50 cent, sino un poster tamaño natural pegado en la puerta de una rubia despampanante totalmente desnuda...

Joe: Tú estás mejor...

Bella: Sabes que está operada, ¿no?

Joe: Pues si te pones así, mejor no abras mi armario...

Su armario era de dos puertas. Le abrí. En una puerta había un poster de una rubia y una morena desnudas tocándose, y en el otro, una pelirroja abierta de piernas...

Bella: ¡Eres un salido!

Joe: Estas están retocadas con photoshop... - me abrazó

Bella: Me da igual...

Joe: Hay una diferencia entre ellas y tú... ¿Sabes cuál? - le miré - A ti te quiero

Junto sus labios a los míos. Le agarré por el cuello y nos fuimos desplazando hasta la cama. Me tumbó abajo y sin dejar de besarnos, le desabroché la camisa. Me quitó el jersey y el sujetador y me las besó salvajemente.

Joe: Dios... Llevo días queriendo hacer esto...

Bella: Pues no... Am... Pares... ¡Oh!

Mientras seguía, le desabroché los pantalones y le quité el boxer. Le acaricié la espalda mientras me terminaba de desnudar, bajando mis manos hasta su trasero. Le apreté más contra mí para que cogiera la indirecta de que le quería ya dentro... Y entró... Pero ¡Dios! ¡Qué salvaje! Ni Alec con su ''superfuerza'' es tan bestia... Si con Mike temía que se rompiera la cama, con Alec temía que se cayera la casa... No sé lo que me pasó, pero no llegué... Nunca me había pasado eso, siempre había llegado... Así que fingí... Cuando acabamos, ya eran más de las 7, así que me fui a casa andando. para mi alegría, no vi a ningún Cullen en el camino. Cuando llegué a casa, cenamos y estaba en la cocina fregando los platos cuando...

Papá: Bella, tenemos que hablar...

Bella: ¿Qué pasa, pa?

Papá: Eh... Cariño, tú ya eres una jovencita y tienes novio...

Bella: ¡Maldito Marco! Cuando le pille...

Papá: No fue Marco, fue Lily, pero el caso es que... Yo quiero que sepas que puedes contarme cualquier cosa...

Bella: Ya, papá, pero eres mi padre y no te pienso contar lo que hago con mi novio...

Papá: Y ni quiero saberlo... Sólo quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa, estoy aquí...

Bella: OK

Papá: Anda, deja eso que ya termino yo de fregar...

Bella: - le besé en la mejilla - ¡Gracias!

Iba hacia mi cuarto cuando me volvió a llamar...

Papá: Bella - me di la vuelta - ¿Porqué andas así?

Bella: Em... Te dije que no te iba a contar todo...

Papá: ¿Relaciones?

Bella: Sí

Papá: Mejor habla con tu madre...

Bella: No creo que...

Papá: Bella, no puedes andar... Habla con tu madre...

Tuve que ir a hablar con Renee. Estaba en el despacho

Mamá: ¿Qué pasa, hija?

Bella: Papá me mandó a hablar contigo...

Renee: ¿Porqué?

Bella: Yo... Bueno, ya sabrás por la chivata que tengo novio y... Pues, Charlie está preocupado porque no ando bien...

Mamá: ¡Sí que tiene que ser bueno ese chico!

Bella: ¿Me puedo ir, por favor?

Mamá: Claro, pero si mañana te sigue doliendo me acompañas al ginecólogo...

Bella: ¿Acompañar?

Mamá: ¡Tengo un retraso!

Charlie tenía bajo el número de espermatozoides, por eso nos adoptaron.

Bella: - la abracé - Ay, mami, ojalá sea que sí...

Mamá: Ojalá...

Bella: ¿Porqué lloras?

Mamá: ¡De la alegría!

Me duché y me di una pomada íntima para calmar, aunque no me dolía. Marco y Lily ya se habían enterado... ¿Es que no se puede tener un poco de intimidad en esta casa? Me tumbé en la cama en pijama y me puse al msn. Estaban conectados Emmett, Nicole, Joe, Jes, Ang, Mike y Marco. Estaban en una conversación múltiple.

Bella: ''¡Hola!''

Marco: ''Hola, lisiada''

Bella: ¡O TE CALLAS O TE CALLO! ''¿Qué os contáis?''

Jess: ''Nada, aquí charlando de todo un poco...''

Me salió una pantallita: ''Alice Cullen se ha unido a la conversación, ¿quiere agregarla?'' para una que me caía bien... La agregué...

Alice: ''¡Hola! ¿De que habláis?''

Marco: ''De Bella y sus no-puedo-andar''

Ang: ''¿No puedes andar?''

Joe: ''¿Te ha pasado algo?''

Marco: ''Tú lo deberías saber...''

Me levanté y fui hasta el cuarto de Marco. Estaba tumbado encima de su cama con su portátil

Marco: ¡Hola!

Bella: ¡Yo a ti te mato!

Marco: ''Me muero!''

Ang: ''¿Eh?''

Mike: ''¿Qué dices?''

Me tiré encima de él y le empecé a hacer cosquillas... Mis dedos daban en el teclado

Marco: ''jkfbkafbkhbdf''

Joe: ''¿Estás bien?''

Alice: ''¿A ver si le ha pasado algo?''

Marco: ¡No! ¡Para! ¡Ya!

Bella: ¿Vas a decir algo?

Marco: No...

Bella: Me alegro...

Cogí una mano y le estrujé los huevos. Cuando hubo puesto la suficiente cara de dolor, volví a mi cuarto...

Bella: ''Volví!''

Marco: ''¡Asesina!''

Ang: ''¿Qué pasa?''

Marco: ''¡Has matado a mis hijos!''

Joe: ''¿Tienes hijos?''

Marco: ''No, pero no podré tener nunca porque la burra que me tocó por hermana me dejó estéril''

Jess: ''Jajaaja ¡Qué bueno!''

Ang: ''Algo le habrás hecho...''

Marco: ¡LO QUE IBA A HACER, MEJOR!

Papá: ¡SIN GRITAR, QUE ME VOY A DORMIR!

Marco: '' Te vas a enterar''

Bella: ''Qué miedo... ¿Alguien me ofrece su casa para ir a dormir esta noche? Aquí no me siento segura...''

Joe: ''Yo te la dejo''

Emmett: ''Jejeje Qué listo salió aquí el amigo...''

Bella: "Gracias, pero no... Tu madre no me miraba con buenos ojos...''

Jess: ''A saber que harías...''

Marco: ''¡Yo lo sé!''

Bella: ¡TU TE CALLAS!

Papá: ¡CALLAOS LOS DOS!

Marco: ''Jajaaja, chincha que papá te gritó''

Bella: Imbécil... ''Mejor, te callas, ¿OK?''

Jess: ''Cambiando el supeapasionante tema de que hacían esta tarde Joe y Bella...''

Mike: ''Jajaaj''

Jess: ''¿Alguien se viene a la fiesta de mañana de La Push?''

Marco: ''¡Yo sí!''

Ang: ''Y yo''

Joe: ''Yo tengo que pedir permiso, pero seguro que también...''

Mike: ''Yo voy''

Alice: ''Nosotros mañana nos vamos de acampada''

Bella: Mentirosos... ''Yo no puedo ir''

Jess: ''¿Porqué?''

Ang: ''¿Aún no hiciste las paces con Jacob?''

Bella. ''Sí, y con Paul...''

Jess: ''Y dále con Paul... ¿Qué le ha dado a todo el mundo con Paul?''

Ang: ''La pregunta es: ¿Qué te da Paul para que te pongas tan...?

Mike: ''¿Cachonda?''

Ang: ''Quería decir alterada, pero también me vale...''

Bella: ''Chicos, en serio, que no puedo ir...''

Mike: ''¡Yo sé porqué!''

Joe: ''¿Porqué?''

Mike: ''¡Porqué hará sol!''

Emmett: ''¿Y eso que tiene que ver?''

Bella: La razón por la que tu no vas, tonto...

Marco: ''Bella tiene efectos adversos al sol...''

Ang: ''¡Yo me acuerdo! se pela, se seca y se pone rojita...''

Joe: ''Pues te echas crema''

Bella: ''Si es que ni con crema...''

Mike: ''Cuando hay sol ni siquiera va a clase''

Alice: ''A mí también me pasa...''

La puerta de mi cuarto se abrió.

Marco: ¿Puedo venir?

Bella: Claro

Se tumbó a mi lado

Marco: ¿Te parece si ponemos en un apuro a los Menticullen?

Bella: ¡Vale! ''Chicas, ¿qué os parece si quedamos un día para dormir?''

Jess: ''Por mi genial''

Ang: ''Fabuloso!''

Alice: ''Yo no sé...''

Marco y yo nos miramos.

Marco: ''¿Y si vamos un día de excursión al bosque? He oído que hay unos ciervos preciosos, les podríamos tomar fotos...'' O comérseles...

Bella: ¡Mira que eres malo!

Nicole: ''¡A mí me parece fabulosa la idea!''

Al cabo de cinco minutos, les teníamos contra la espada y la pared. Joe, Mike y Nicole se habían desconectado.

Jess: ''¿Nos vas a decir ya porque no puede andar?''

Bella: ''Tengo mal la rodilla''

Cierto era...

Marco: ''Joe la...''

Me di cuenta de lo que estaba escribiendo y le intenté quitar las manos, pero sin querer le dimos al intro...

Ang: ''¿Joe? Ay Dios, que no sea lo que estoy pensando...''

Emmett: ''Jajajaa''

Jess: ''A alguien le pone el sexo duro''

Marco: ''Como para que se derrumbe una casa''

Jess: ''¡Derrumbaste una casa!''

Ang: ''¡Qué bestias!''

Bella: ''¡Yo no he derrumbado nada!''

Marco: Hoy...

Bella: ¡Cállate tonto!

Jack: - apareció en mi cuarto. Con las manos - ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Bella: - le tendí los brazos.

Se sentó en mis piernas

Bella: ''Me tengo que ir ya''

Jess: ''No derrumbes ninguna casa esta noche''

Emmett: ''Jajaja''

Eché a Marco a patadas de mi cuarto y me dormí con Jack abrazados. Al día siguiente acompañé a mamá al ginecólogo. Me atendieron a mi primero. Me hicieron una ecografía para verme los ovarios y todo eso. La doctora puso cara rara.

Bella: ¿Hay algo mal?


	7. Capítulo 7

Estaba en el ginecólogo, acompañando a Renee y de paso para revisión para mí...

Bella: ¿Hay algo mal?

Ginecóloga: Bella... Tenemos que hablar...

Me puse las bragas y la falda y nos sentamos Renee y yo en frente del escritorio de la doctora.

Renee: ¿Tiene algo? No, si ya sabía yo que la píldora era mala... Que no te protege de enfermedades de transmisión sexual...

Ginecóloga: No es eso... - me miró - Bella, estás embarazada...

Renee: Pero... ¡Se toma la píldora! - me miró - Porque te la tomas, ¿no?

Bella: Puede que los últimos días se me haya olvidado...

renee: ¿Y de cuánto está?

Ginecóloga: Aún el cigoto es muy pequeño, estimo que de una semana...

Renee: - me miró - ¿Cómo se llama?

Bella: Joe

Nos despedimos de la doctora y nos ibamos cuando vi que mamá se metía por una pasillo.

Bella: ¿Qué haces?

Renee: Ir a hablar con tu padre...

Era de la hora comida, así que fuimos a la cafetería. Vimos a Charlie sentado en una mesa con Carlisle. Nos miraron.

Charlie: ¿Qué hacen aquí mis dos preciosidades?

Renee: Vinimos al ginecólogo...

Charlie: ¿Estás?

Renee: No lo sé... Pero un bebé vamos a tener... - me miró

Charlie: ¿¡QUE!? ¡Bella, dime que no es cierto! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre!? ¿¡En qué estabas pensando!?

Renee: No la grites, ella no lo ha decidido...

Charlie: No lo tendrá

Bella: ¿¡Qué!? Ah, no, eso sí que no... ¡Es MI bebé y es MI cuerpo y no pienso abortar!

Charlie: ¡Te arruinarás la vida!

Bella: ¡Es mi vida!

Renee: Creo que nos deberíamos de ir ya...

Charlie: - se besaron - Adiós amor...

Renee: Adiós...

El resto del día lo pasé tumbada en el sofá viendo la tele. Lily estaba flipando en colores... Jackson ya estaba pensando nombres, pero, sinceramente, no le pienso poner Hirotaka o Shiruku a mi hijo... Marco me trataba como una reina. Mamá me trajo mi carnet de conducir. Charlie me castigó, a pesar de las suplicas de Renee, sin salir, sin paga, sin móvil, sin internet y sin tele a partir de mañana. Por la noche no dormí casi pensando en como decirle a Joe... ¿Se lo tomará mal? ¿Se lo tomará bien?

Me levanté antes de la hora y me di un baño. Desayuné más de la cuenta (tengo que comer por dos) y me vestí. Marco no dejaba de decirme que Joe lo entendería, que él me apoyaba y que papá lo acabaría aceptando. Sin embargo, Lily no paraba de decir cosas como ''¡Voy tener un sobri!'' o ''Tienes a papá frito'' Nada más bajar del coche me di cuenta de que los Cullen me miraban. Seguro que Carlisle les había contado. ¿Qué chica de 16 años se queda embarazada de su novio con el que lleva una semana? ¡Yo!

Joe: ¡Hola, amor! - me vio los ojos rojos de llorar - ¿Qué pasa?

Bella: Tenemos que hablar...

Marco me acarició el hombro y me fui con Joe a la parte de detrás del instituto, lejos de ''oídos indiscretos'' a hablar... La 1ª hora la pasé contándole todo lo de ayer, la 2ª la pasó diciendo que me apoyaba, la 3ª la pasé asimilando que me apoyaba, la 4ª la pasamos preguntandome Joe a mísi tenía alguna molestia... ¡Era un cielo!

Bella: Es la hora de comer ya...

Joe: Da igual... Quiero estar más contigo...

Bella: ¡Pero tengo hambre! No querrás que tu bebé pase hambre...

Joe: Eso jamás...

Fuimos juntos al comedor. Los Cullen, Ang, Mike, Jess y Marco no dejaban de mirarme. Nicole no dejaba de hablar con Emmett. Joe cogió su comida y se fue para la mesa. Yo me quedé más tiempo cogiendo la comida.

Ang: Hola

Bella: Hola

Ang: Ya me enteré de lo tuyo... Qué marrón...

Bella: Ya

Ang: ¿Qué harás cuando Joe se marche al ejército?

Bella: No lo sé...

Ang: ¿Os casaréis?

Bella: ¿Con Joe? ¡Ni loca!

Ang: ¿Le pedirás que deje de ir? A lo mejor se queda...

Bella: Si te soy sincera, quiero que se vaya...

Ang: No le amas, ¿no?

Mire a Joe. Estaba hablando con Nicole.

Bella: No... Pero el bebé no tiene la culpa de que no ame a su padre.

Ang: - me acarició la barriga - ¡Hola! Soy tu tía Ang - me miró - ¡Qué extraño!

Bella: Imagínate a mí...

Fui a mi mesa a sentarme.

Joe: ¿Te parece si quedamos esta tarde para dar una vuelta?

Nicole: Creo que Bella ya no necesita más vueltas...

Bella: Lo siento, pero Charlie me castigó...

Joe: ¿Por estar embarazada? ¡Eso es injusto! ¡Ya sé! - le miré - ¿Qué te parece si hablo yo con tu padre?

Nicole: Alguien quiere conocer al suegro

Bella: ¿Qué? No... No creo que sea buena idea...

Joe: Si ve que tenemos planes de futuro...

Bella: ¡¿QUE!?

Nicole: La que se va a armar...

Joe: Voy a dejar el ejército y nos vamos a casar...

Bella: ¿¡Nos vamos a casar!? ¡Tú deliras! - me levanté. Marco me seguia con la mirada

Joe: ¿Entonces para qué salimos? ¡Para matar el rato!

Bella: ¡No, pero...! ¡Casarnos! ¡Sólo me has dejado embarazada!

Joe: ¡Es lo correcto!

Bella: ¡En la Edad Media, no en el Siglo 21!

Joe: ¡Pues perdón por pensar como en la Edad Media!

Apreté fuertemente mis dientes. Si seguíamos discutiendo terminaríamos mal. Estábamos parados en la cafetería, cerca de la puerta... Noté mis mejillas arder. Me había alterado demasiado. Mi pulso se empezó a acelerar, y mi respiración también. Noté como mi cabeza tocaba el suelo...

Abrí lentamente los ojos. Estaba en un hospital. ¡Genial! Bella, siempre llamando la atención... Me intente sentar, pero me dio un fuerte pinchazo en la tripa. La puerta se abrió y pasó un doctor.

Bella: ¿Le pasó algo a mi bebé? Dígame que no...

Doctor: Tranquilízate, Bella, se te alteró el pulso y te tuvimos que pinchar... Ademas del increíble asma que tenías...

Bella: ¿Pero está bien? Dígamelo...

Doctor: La medicina para el pulso es muy fuerte y... Aún era muy débil... Lo siento...

A la media hora me dieron el alta. Papá se pasó cuando me estaba ayudando Marco a vestirme. Tenía un increíble dolor en la tripa. Me pasé una semana sin ir a clase. Estaba a base de medicamentos para el pulso, el aborto y el ventolín para el asma, que me aparecía más a menudo. Mamá al final sí que estaba embarazada... Algunas, que tienen suerte... Joe y yo cortamos por teléfono... ¡Qué poco romántico! Jacob venía casi todos los días a casa (A menudo acompañado de Leah y Seth (que se encerraba con Lily en su cuarto a hacer los deberes)).

Ya había pasado el mes de estar comiendo con otros...

Ang: - nada más bajar del coche - Bella... - me abrazó - Lo siento...

Bella: Tú no tienes la culpa...

Ang, Jess y Mike me estuvieron consolando. Antes de la comida tenía Español con Marco. Camino al comedor...

Marco: ¿Qué tal estás?

Bella: Físicamente bien, psíquicamente mal...

Marco: Ya verás como lo superas...

Bella: Una semana, Marco, una sola semana y lo quería - me acaricié la tripa

Marco: - nos sentamos en la mesa con Jess, Mike y Ang - Me lo puedo imaginar...

Bella: Yo creo que no...

Jess: ¿Y cómo harás ahora con otro bebé en casa?

Mike: ¡Jess!

Jess: ¿Qué? Sólo digo que le podría cuidar como suyo si eso ayuda...

Bella: Lo dudo... Nada tiene sentido...

Marco: - me cogió el rostro por la barbilla y me obligó a mirarle - ¡No digas eso! Bella, la vida no se acaba...

Bella: Pero la de mi bebé sí... ¿Qué sentido tiene vivir si no tienes para qué?

Marco: ¿Eso también lo pensabas la otra vez?

Ang: ¿Qué otra vez? ¿Otro aborto?

Marco: Bella intentó suicidarse...

Mike: ¿Qué?

Jess: Bella, no sabía nada...

Bella: - miré a Marco - Nadie lo sabía...

Ang: Lo siento mucho...

Bella: No pasa nada... Está superado...

Marco: Si no hubieses hecho la locura, no te habrían tenido que pinchar y ahora tendrías al bebé...

Me levanté de la mesa. Marco me agarró del brazo cerca de donde estaba la comida, cerca de la mesa de los Cullen...

Marco: Bella, lo siento

Bella: No, si supongo que tienes razón... Fui una estúpida...

Marco: No, no lo eras ni lo eres, sólo lo hiciste porque no podías más...

Bella: Pero debí haber aguantado... Tienes razón, la vida no se acaba ahí...

Marco: Tenías tus motivos para tirarte...

Bella: Sí, y puede que lo vuelva a hacer... He oído que hay un acantilado muy bueno para suicidios cerca de La Push

Marco: Lo dirás en broma...

Bella: ¡Claro!

Marco: - me abrazó - No lo vuelvas a hacer...

Bella: Si que tengo una razón para vivir...

Marco: ¿Yo?

Bella: Jack

Marco: ¿Y yo?

Bella: Mmm... Creo que quedas el... 6º en mi escala...

El 1º era Jackson, el 2º eran Charlie y Renee, el 3º era Edward (me estaba empezando a gustar de verdad...), la 4ª era Jane y el 5º Jacob era ... y el 6º era Marco

Tocaron el timbre y fuimos al gimnasio porque habia charla. Ibamos Marco y yo justo delante de los Cullen.

Marco: ¿Sexto? Tú eres la 2ª... No puedo creer que me pongas por delante de esos... - le tapé la boca con la mano - Perdón...

Bella: Calladito estás más guapo...

Marco: Sí, Leah también me lo dice... Seguro que aparte de esos... También pusiste a Jacob por delante de mí...

Bella: ¡Claro!

Marco: ¡Serás mala!

Bella: ¡Y tú a Leah!

Marco: Pero a ella la amo... Porque tú... ¿Amas a Jake?

Bella: ¡No!

Marco: Me habrías dado una alegría...

Nos sentamos y nos dieron una charla sobre medio ambiente... Super aburrida... Nada más llegar a casa, mamá me dijo que había llegado una carta certificada para mí desde Italia.

Miré el destinatario: no tenía nombre, pero ponía: Plaza Mayor, s/n (sin número), Volterra, Italia...

Inhalé ventolín ya que me volvía el asma con solo pensar en esa ciudad... Y los que vivían allí...


	8. Capítulo 8

Abrí la carta. No reconocí la letra de Alec (lo cual era un alivio) ni la de Jane. En resumen, la carta decía que me querían contratar ¿Contratar? ¿A mí? Decían que no me pagarían con dinero, sino con seguridad... De veras que eso sí que lo necesitaba... Decían que si quería el trabajo tenía que ir en verano... ¿En verano? ¡Wow! La mayoría de los trabajos te meten prisa, pero este... ¡Casi 4 meses para pensar!...

Habían pasado dos semanas. Charlie me había quitado el castigo, supuso que el perder el bebé sólo haría que me acordara de él cada vez que no pudiera salir... Jake y yo nos habíamos vuelto a pelear. Me llamó chupasangres... ¡A mí! ¡Será atrevido!

El profesor de Biología nos avisó de una excursión de 5 días a un pueblecito cerca de Canadá. La excursión se hacía todos los años, pero cada año era a un lugar diferente. Era lunes y nos iríamos el viernes. En la hora de la comida no dejaban de hablar de eso. Joe no me dirigía la palabra, ni falta que me hacía... Gracias a la excursión, perderíamos el baile de primavera. No me apetecía decir que no podía bailar por la rodilla y que la gente me cogiera lástima. Odiaba que me tuvieran lástima.

Y por fin llegó el día de la excursión... Papá nos llevo en coche al instituto. Marco dejó su maleta y subió. Yo intentaba subirla al maletero, pero pesaba demasiado. Unas pálidas manos la cogieron sin esfuerzo. Mire a ver quien había sido.

Bella: Gra-gracias...

Edward: No es nada...

Subí al autobús. Marco estaba sentado delante, con Mike. Me paró con la mano al verme tan roja.

Marco: ¿Pasó algo? Estás roja...

Vio a Edward, se contuvo una mueca y me dejo pasar. Me senté detrás de Ang y Jess como habíamos acordado para poder hablar. Detrás de mí se pusieron Rosalie y Emmett, en frente del pasillo se pusieron Alice y Jasper... Me tenían rodeada, sólo faltaba...

Edward: ¿Está libre?

Bella: Claro... - se sentó a mi lado

El autobús arrancó. Me puse a leer mi Vogue, pero Ang y Jess se giraron para hablar. Edward iba escuchando música de su MP3

Ang: ¿Qué pasó?

Bella: Muchas cosas... Pero no sé a que te refieres...

Jess: Con Jacob...

Suspiré muuuuuuy profundo.

Ang: No sé lo que te dijo, pero seguro que lo siente

Bella: Pues ya pasaron dos semanas y no se ha disculpado, además, le salió de dentro...

Jess: ¿Pero qué te dijo?

Bella: No... No os lo puedo decir...

Marco: Hola...

Jess: El profesor te echará si ve que estás de pie...

Marco: Me da igual...

Se sentó con Ang y Jess. Ang se puso más roja. Estaba aplastada contra la ventana.

Marco: ¿De qué habláis?

Jess: De porqué Bella y Jake no se hablan...

Marco: ¿Ah eso?

Ang: ¿Lo sabes?

Marco: Sí

Jess: ¿Y qué dijo? ¿Tan malo es?

Marco: - me miró sonriendo - Sólo dijo la verdad...

Bella: ¿¡Qué!? La verdad... ¡Eres un asqueroso y maldito p...!

Marco: - me tapó la boca con la mano - Lo decía en bromas...

Bella: Pues no bromees con esas cosas...

Marco se fue al poco rato. El resto del viaje lo pasé leyendo. Nada más llegar uno de los 3 profesores que iban nos dijo que las habitaciones eran de 5 y que no podíamos estar chicos y chicas juntos. Ang, Jess y yo nos fuimos a una. Estábamos colocando la ropa cuando la puerta se abrió...

Alice: Hola... - sonrió. Ella y Rosalie entraron

Ang: ¿Sois nuestras compañeras? ¡Qué guay!

Ang y Jess acabaron de colocar. Yo me cansé, así que fuimos al cuarto de los chicos. Mike y Marco estaban colocando la ropa, igual que dos de sus compañeros de cuarto - Edward y Jasper - Emmett estaba tumbado en la cama mirando al techo.

Jess: ¡Hola!

Se lanzó, literalmente a por Mike. Cayeron encima de su cama. Ang, Marco y yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta.

Marco: Bella, tenemos que hablar...

Bella: ¿De qué? Si puede saberse...

Marco: - me cogió de la mano - No...

Salimos del cuarto. Era el último del pasillo, luego acababa el edificio y daba un camino a los baños. Nos sentamos en unas escaleras cerca de su cuarto. Sabía que los Cullen oían...

Marco: Bella, estoy hecho un lío...

Bella: Lo de maldito y asqueroso yasabesqué lo dije en bromas...

Marco: Lo sé, no es por eso... - me miró. Tenía los ojos llorosos - Es Leah...

Bella: ¿Pasó algo?

Marco: Sí... Yo no puedo, Bella... Es más rápida que yo, más fuerte... ¿Cómo demonios la voy a proteger? Si casi siempre me tiene que proteger ella a mí...

Bella: ¡Es eso!

Marco: ¡No te rías!

Bella: El problema es de la magnitud que tú lo quieras hacer...

Marco: Pero ella... Yo... ¿Cómo lo haces, Bella?

Bella: Si piensas que algo es un problema, lo será... Trata de no pensarlo... Al fin y al cabo, también es una chica...

Marco: Pero... No... No sé qué hacer...

Bella: Pues lo mismo que harías con una humana... Llévala al cine, a comer...

Marco: ¿Tú ibas a comer?

Bella: ¡Obvio que no! Pero, en serio, Marco, olvídalo... Estoy segura de que ella no lo ve igual...

Marco: No sé...

Me calló una gota, así que nos metimos dentro antes de que lloviera. Cenamos y nos acostamos, ya que estábamos muy cansados del viaje. Al día siguiente fuimos a andar por un parque natural. Era muy hermoso, ya que todo estaba nevado. Sentí un fuerte pinchazo en la rodilla cuando íbamos hacia la cafetería para comer.

Marco: ¿Estás bien?

Bella: Sí...

Intenté andar, pero caí en los brazos de Marco. Me cogió en brazos.

Marco: Uff... Pesas...

Me llevó a la cafetería. El profesor me trajo unas muletas. Me levanté

Marco: ¿Dónde vas?

Bella: ¡Al baño!

Hice pis. Me estaba lavando las manos cuando oí la puerta cerrarse.

Bella: ¿Joe? Creo que te equivocaste de baño...

Joe: - se acercaba - No... Encontré lo que buscaba...

Bella: ¿Y qué buscabas?

Joe: - me empujó contra la pared - A ti...

Me besó en los labios y me agarró por las muñecas.

Bella: ¡Déjame! ¡Me haces daño!

Joe: Eres mía... Sólo mía...

Bella: - intentaba soltarme de él - ¡Déjame! ¡Me haces daño!

Joe: Si no lo quieres por las buenas, lo querrás por las malas...

Me empecé a succionar la piel del cuello. No podía hacer otra cosa que llorar...

La puerta se abrió. Le vi parado en la puerta. Joe también le miró.

Joe: ¿Qué haces aquí, Cullen?

Edward: ¡Déjala!

Joe: - me soltó, pero se encaró a Edward - ¿Y sino qué? ¿Me pegarás?

Edward le dio un tremendo puñetazo. Joe cayó al suelo. No me dio tiempo a ver si se había hecho sangre, ya que Edward me sacó rápido de allí. Me llevó detrás del edificio.

Edward: ¿Estás bien?

Bella: Sí

Edward: Vamos a la enfermería...

Bella: ¿Para qué preguntas entonces?

Edward: Para ser educado...

Echó a andar, pero se paró al ver que no le seguía...

Bella: No... No puedo andar...

Sin decir más, me cogió en brazos.

Bella: No quiero ser molestia...

Edward: No eres molestia...

Me llevó a la enfermería del parque. La enfermera me dio una pomada para los moratones y me dio unas muletas. Edward me llevó hacia nuestro campamento, donde estaban las habitaciones...

Bella: ¿No deberíamos avisar al profesor?

Edward: Le mandé un mensaje a Alice cuando estabas en la enfermería...

Sí, claro, y yo soy rubia... ¡Será mentiroso! Sentí un fortísimo pinchazo en la rodilla. Paré y Edward me imitó.

Edward: ¿Pasa algo?

Bella: Me duele... No puedo seguir...

Me cogió en brazos y cogió las muletas también. Mi cabeza estaba a escasos centímetros de su boca... Tenía unos labios tan perfectos. Aparté mi mirada de sus labios.

Edward: ¿Qué le viste al imbécil ese?

Bella: Folla bien...

Edward: Cómo eres... Pero por eso no deberías consentir que te tratara así...

Bella: No lo consentía... Se llama violación...

Edward apretó los dientes. Al medio minuto...

Bella: Supongo que estaba con él porque no sé estar sola...

Edward: Pero llevas dos semanas sola...

Bella: Sí, pero nunca he estado más de un mes soltera...

Se lo tenía que preguntar... No podía hacerme ilusiones si era que sí...

Bella: ¿Tienes novia?

Edward: Sí... - me miró - ¿Y esa pregunta?

Bella: Simple curiosidad...

Edward: ¿Siempre eres tan promiscua?

Bella: ¿Perdón?

Edward: Quiero decir que desde que te conozco has estado con dos

Bella: Tres (contando a Alec) ¿Y tú con cuántas has estado?

Edward: Una

Bella: ¿Una? ¿Sólo? ¡Wow! Ya debes ser bueno...

Edward: Gracias...

Bella: ¿Cómo te gusta más?

Edward: ¿El qué?

Bella: El café... Obvio que el sexo...

Edward: Pues... No te entendí la pregunta...

Bella: ¡Ay! Perdón... Yo pensé que como tenías novia... Pero si eres... Quiero decir... Perdón...

Edward: ¿Qué? ¿Crees que soy virgen? -asentí - No... Sólo que siempre lo hago de la misma forma...

Bella: Am...

Edward: ¿Tú no?

Bella: ¡No, Dios, qué aburrido! A mí me gusta el jinete - él tumbado y ella encima sentada dándole la espalda - , el perrito - ella a cuatro patas - , el espejo - ella con las piernas en alto y se las sujeta - ...no sabría elegir...

Edward: Ya veo...

Bella: ¿Y tú? Eres de los de chico arriba, chica abajo, termino y adiós...

Edward: Pues... Sí...

Bella: Eres bajo en puntos...

Edward: ¿Bajo en puntos?

Bella: Sí, bueno, es que me gusta ponerles una numeración a los chicos que están buenos...

Edward: Am... ¿Y Mike cuánto tiene? Si se puede saber...

Bella: 39

Edward: ¡Wow!

Bella: Sobre 100

Edward: Ah... ¿Y Joe?

Bella: Con lo de hoy bajo al menos mil...

Edward: ¿Pero antes?

Bella: 47...

Edward: ¿Y qué hay que hacer para subir de posiciones?

Bella: Pues que bese bien...

Edward: - acercó su cabeza a la mía - ¿Así?

Sus labios rozaron delicadamente los míos. Se detuvo de andar. Me dio excitantes besitos por todo lo largos que eran mis labios. Se separó.

Edward: ¿Y bien?

Bella: Les he probado mejores...

Edward: ¿Ah sí?

Bella: Sí, mira...

Enredé mis manos en su pelo y le besé. Le pillé desprevenido, lo sé porque sus brazos flojearon y casi me caigo. Introduje mi lengua en su boca. Se sentía tan fría... Sentí como movía sus labios sobre los míos... ¡Me estaba respondiendo! Mi corazón no cabía en alegría. Fue a meter su lengua en mi boca, pero me separé. Si mi cuerpo reaccionaba así al contacto con sus labios, ¿cómo reaccionaría al de su lengua? ¿O al de su...? ¡No, Bella! Olvídate, tiene novia...

Me dejó suavemente en el suelo. No me había dado cuenta que ya estábamos en mi cuarto.

Bella: Gracias...

Edward: No, gracias a ti...

Bella: Digo por lo de traerme...

Edward: Am...

Bella: Bueno, y por el beso también...

Edward: ¿Cuántos puntos tengo?

Bella: Mmm... Tirando hacia arriba unos... 10...

Edward: ¿10? ¿Y si hago esto?

Me dio un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios. Mi pulso se aceleró. No podía negar que me gustaba... Me gustaba mucho...

Bella: 15

Edward: ¿Y esto?

Bajó sus labios por mi barbilla, besando el hueso de mi mandíbula...

Bella: 26...

Siguió bajando... Sus fríos labios rozaron mi cuello

...Flashback...

Era de noche. Hacía frío. Estaba en medio de un descampado. Había ido de excursión y me había hecho una herida en el brazo. Sentí un movimiento en los arboles detrás de mí...

Bella: Alec, vete...

Alec: ¿Porqué? - vi en su rostro que olió mi sangre - Bella, lo siento mucho...

Sus fríos labios rozaron mi cuello, produciéndome un tremendo dolor

...Fin del flashback...

Bella: No... - le aparté poniéndole una mano en su pecho - Edward, no...

Edward: ¿Hice algo mal?

Bella: Tu... Tu novia...

Edward: - se acercó - No se tiene que enterar... Después de esto cortare con ella...

Bella: - haciéndome la inocente - ¿Después de qué?

Edward: De esto...

Me volvió a besar, pero con mucha pasión. Sentí como si mis pies abandonaran el suelo y volara al cielo. Me tumbó delicadamente encima de la cama. Se puso encima. ¡Dios, era tan guapo...! Sus labios bajaron hasta el hueso de mi mandíbula.

Bella: No, Edward... En el cuello no, por favor...

Edward: - sonrió - De acuerdo...

Nos volvimos a besar. Sus manos descendieron por mi cintura, mi cadera... le acaricié la espalda... Al cabo de menos de un minuto, estábamos piel contra piel. Era tan frío, tan perfecto, tan... Vampiro... Me quité de debajo y me puse encima de él. Vi la lujuria en sus ojos. Le mordí el labio inferior. Le di un lametón en la garganta que le hizo gemir, y pequeños besitos por su bien formado pecho... Hasta llegar a donde más quería... Yo... Se lo había hecho yo... Me metí su polla entera en mi boca. Era la más grande que había visto en mi vida. Juraría que era un par de centímetros más larga que la de Alec... Las de Mike y Joe eran normalitas...

Edward: Ah... Bella...

Le di un lametón lo larga que era y le di un suave mordisquito en la punta. La seguí besando hasta que...

Edward: Bella... Que me corro...

Volví a subir y me volvió a besar. Puso sus manos en mi trasero y me levantó, pero yo bajé, sintiendo como me llenaba lentamente. Me tumbé apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, aspirando el olor que emanaba su cuerpo, mientras, con sus manos en mi trasero, sentía como entraba y salía de mí a un ritmo normal... Normal incluso para un humano... Se corrió dentro de mí, y yo también me corrí. Todo lo que fingí con Joe, con Edward no me hizo falta... Llegamos al orgasmo a la vez. Me tumbé bocarriba junto a él. Había sido el mejor sexo de toda mi vida... Un ángel, un Dios... No tengo palabras para describirle...

Bella: - con la respiración entre cortada - Eres increíble...

Edward: (sonrisa) Tú también

Me dio un piquito en los labios. Me senté en la cama, tapándome con la sábana.

Bella: Te deberías ir

Edward: ¿Porqué?

Bella: Es tarde y aún me tengo que dar la pomada...

Edward: - se levantó, no podía dejar de mirarle su perfecto trasero. Me entraron unas ganas terribles de ir a comérsele... - Supongo que tienes razón...

Cogió su ropa y se vistió.

Edward: Adiós

Bella: Adiós

En cuanto cerró la puerta, caí en la cama pensando... ¿Edward? ¡Dios! ¡Lo he hecho con Edward! Todavía estoy que no me lo creo... Me di la pomada por los moretones y me volví a vestir. Al poco después llegaron todos. Alice, Rosalie, Ang y Jess entraron.

Ang: ¡Amor! ¿Estás bien? - me abrazó

Jess: Ya nos enteramos lo que te hizo ese gilipollas...

La puerta se abrió de golpe y rebotó en la pared. Ang, Jess, Alice, Rosalie y yo nos quedamos petrificadas...

Marco: ¿¡QUE TE HIZO ESE IDIOTA!?

Bella: Marco... Cálmate...

Marco: ¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME? ¡Ese imbécil estuvo a punto de violarte!

Bella: Pero no lo hizo... Cálmate

Marco: Te juro que si le encuentro en el instituto le mato... Con testigos o sin testigos, me da igual...

Alice: He oído que le van a echar...

Ang: Ay, sí, yo también...

Jess: Se va a ir a Atlanta, a las fuerzas armadas...

Bella: Por mí como si se va a la conchinchina...

Marco: Más le vale, porque si me le encuentro le mato...

Bella: - me senté a su lado, en mi cama - Tranquilízate...

Marco: ¿Podemos hablar?

Bella: Claro...

Marco: Aquí no...

Se levantó y me cogió de la mano. Fuimos a las puertas del campamento donde NADIE podía oírnos.

Marco: ¿Fue él?

Bella: ¿Quién?

Marco: Edward... ¿Te salvó él?

Bella: Sí...

Marco: OK... ¿Me acompañas?

No sabía a qué se refería, pero acepté. Fuimos hacia su cuarto... Empecé a suponer a que se refería...

Marco: Dios... Nunca pensé que haría esto...


	9. Capítulo 9

Marco: ¡No me mires así!

Abrió la puerta. Los chicos estaban allí.

Mike: ¿Cómo estás, Bella? - puso una mano acariciando mi hombro

Bella: Bien...

Marco: Edward... - él le miró - Tenemos que hablar...

Edward: Claro...

Dejó su libro encima de la cama y se levantó.

Marco: No, aquí, si... Da igual... - me miró. Le miró. Se le notaba nervioso - Eh... Esto... Yo... - suspiró – Gracias por salvar a mi hermana...

Edward: No ha sido nada...

Marco se fue de allí como espantado.

Mike: ¿Qué le pasa?

Bella: - mirando de reojo a Edward - No está acostumbrado a ciertas cosas...

Después, fuimos a cenar. Mike me trataba como a un bebé, y Jess se notaba MUY celosa. Ang sólo se contenía la risa.

Después de cenar, nos fuimos cada uno a nuestro cuarto, era la segunda noche...

Jess: Bella, tenemos que hablar...

Cada una estaba en su cama, que estaban separadas...

Bella: Dime...

Jess: - se sentó en mi cama - Lo siento...

Bella: ¿El qué?

Jess: Como te he tratado desde que viniste... Sólo me sentía mal porque no me avisaste de tu venida... Lo siento

Bella: - la abracé - Ay, ya... No pasa nada...

Ang: -se sentó en mi cama - Y queda otro tema pendiente...

Bella: ¿Cuál?

Ang: ¿Porqué todos los chicos que se lían con Bella desaparecen?

Bella: ¡No desaparecen!

Jess: Se van, que es parecido...

Ang: Eric a Hawaii, Joe a Atlanta...

Bella: Mike no se ha ido...

Ang: No debiste decir eso...

Jess: No... Pasa nada... Pero ni se te ocurra volver a decir que te follaste a MI novio...

Ang y Bella: ¿Tu novio?

Jess: ¿Lo dije en voz alta? - asentimos - ¡Qué vergüenza!

Ang: Toca... - me miró. asentí

Jess: ¡Ni se os ocurra!

Ang y yo echamos a correr afuera de la habitación. Ang iba más rapido que yo. Yo llevaba las muletas. Ang entró exshausta en el cuarto de los chicos. La alcancé al poco.

Marco: ¿Qué pasa?

Ang: ¡Jess y Mike son novios!

Apareció Jess respirando entrecortado por la carrera.

Mike: ¿Cómo que les has dicho?

Jess: ¡Se me escapó! ¡Todo por culpa de estas dos!

Marco: A saber de que hablabais...

Ang: De Eric...

Mike: Am... Vale... Una idea me hago...

Marco: ¿Os vais o os quedáis?

Bella: ¿Qué no puedo hacer una visita al más tonto del mundo?

Marco: Sí, pero Mike está ocupado leyendo Car&Drive

Bella: ¡Te decía a ti, tonto!

Ang: Vámonos antes de que salga alguien perjudicado...

Volvimos a la habitación a paso normal. Rosalie y Alice estaban tumbadas cada una en su cama mirando revistas. Estuvimos rememorando viejos tiempos... Mis rollos, los novios de Jess y los que le gustaban a Ang... Hasta que nos dormimos. Al día siguiente estuvimos haciendo diversas actividades, acabábamos supercansadas por las noches... Hasta que llegó la última... Ya nos habíamos puesto el pijama... Ang y Mike habían cogido la costumbre de llamarme Peque, porque fuera donde fuera siempre era la más pequeña (había nacido el 31 de Diciembre). Jess y yo estabamos mejor que nunca.

Jess: ¿Preparadas para la guerra? - hizo sus nudillos crujir

Ang: Ni que fueses a la guerra

Jess: En el amor y la guerra todo vale... Y esto es mezcla de las dos...

Estábamos esperando a que Jess se colocara bien la diadema para ir al cuarto de los chicos.

xxxx: ¡Hola!

Jess: Amor, vete, no quiero que me veas con estos pelos...

Mike: ¿Cuáles?

La tiró encima de una cama y se empezaron a besar. Ang y yo nos miramos. Salimos del cuarto seguidas por Rosalie y Alice.

Ang: Bueno, pues una menos. ¿Sabes? Tengo el presentimiento de que es un día feliz, pero no sé porqué...

Rosalie: Bella...

Miré a Ang para que siguiera sin mí. Me paré al lado de Alice y Rosalie.

Rosalie: ¿Porqué nos tratas así?

Bella: Lo siento, pero no puedo deciros...

Antes de que dijeran nada más fui hacia donde Ang y seguimos andando. Ibamos hacia el cuarto de los chicos cuando se abrió la puerta.

Emmett: Os tardásteis mucho...

Alice: Y más nos hubiesemos tardado...

Marco: - me senté a su lado - ¿Y Mike?

Ang: No se dice, que hay menores delante... - la di en el brazo. Marco se rió

Marco: Bella, tenemos que hablar...

Bella: ¿De qué?

Marco: Leah me ha dejado...

Miré a Ang... Estaba que no podía sonreír más...

Bella: ¿Qué? - intenté (sin remedio) esconder mi sonrisa - Eso es... Quiero decir... ¿Qué mal, no?

Marco: No mientas, sé que nunca te calló bien Leah... Ang: La pregunta es ¿A alguien le cae bien? - me reí

Marco: Pero a Bella no le gusta porque sea seca... - me miró

Ang: ¿Ah no? ¿Y porqué?

Marco: Por lo mismo que Jake...

Bella: Porque son tontos... Y meten sus narcies donde nadie les llama...

Ang, Marco y yo nos tumbamos en la cama de Marco con un brazo de él en cada hombro nuestro. Ang estaba superfeliz.

Marco: - a mi oído - ¿Nariz? Ahora les tratas como personas... - le di en la pierna - ¡Auch!

Bella: - a su oído - Cá-lla-te...

Marco: - me besó en la nariz - Te quiero...

Ang: - se sentó en la cama - ¿Hacemos algo? Me aburro...

Marco: ¿Un trío?

Bella: ¿Contigo? Ni muerta...

Marco: Pues a eso, poco... - le di - ¡Auch! Te estás pasando...

Ang: ¿Qué os pasa? Estáis raros...

Bella: Para raritos ya están algunos...

Marco: - se acercó a mí. Su cabeza estaba a unos pocos centímetros de la mía - Algunos...

Bella: ¡Como tú!

Marco: - se apartó - Jo... Creí que habíamos cambiado de mentalidad...

Bella: Estás muy mal...

Ang: - me miró - ¿Porqué has dicho que un trío con él no? ¿Es que has hecho uno?

Marco: De esta, todo me espero ya... - le di en el brazo

Bella: ¿Sabes qué? Me está empezando a caer simpática Leah...

Ang y Marco: ¡¿Qué?!

Bella: Sí, al menos ella es inteligente y se aleja de ti... Lástima que yo no pueda... - Marco me abrazó

Marco: Ya me habías asustado

Bella: ¿No es lo que quieres? - nos separamos del abrazo y nos miramos a los ojos, retándonos

La puerta se abrió. Aparecieron Jess y Mike abrazados por la cintura.

Marco: ¿Ya? ¡Qué poco aguante! - todos, incluso Emmett, nos reímos

Mike: ¡Cállate!

Jess: Te está llamando una tal Chelsea...

Miré a Marco con los ojos como platos y tragué saliva. Me acarició la mano. Fui a mi cuarto, pero cuando llegué se cortó la llamada. Decidí apagar el móvil. Me senté en la cama con la cabeza entre las manos, llorando.

Marco: ¿Estás bien?

Bella: ¡Claro! - me limpié las lágrimas

Marco: No soy tonto, Bella, sé lo que pasa...

Bella: ¿Ah sí?

Marco: ¿Ellos? - asentí. Me abrazó - No te preocupes... Te protegeré...

Me limpié los ojos, aunque les tenía rojos e hinchados y volvimos a su cuarto.

Mike: Ya creía que os estábais enrrollando...

Jess: Tardabais tanto...

Bella: ¿Yo con este? - me reí - ¡Qué buen chiste!

Ang: ¿Y porqué no? - me senté a su lado

Bella: - a su oído - Porque te le estoy protegiendo de víboras...

Ang: ¿Tanto se nota?

Bella: Un poquito...

Marco: - se sentó entre nosotras, con una mano en cada hombro de cada una - ¿Un poquito qué?

Bella: Que eres un poquito tonto...

Marco: Yo creía que hablabais de los guapo, maravilloso y apuesto que soy...

Bella: Menos rositas...

Me entró la risa al ver así a Ang.

Marco: ¿Y porqué no nos podemos liar tú y yo? - acercó su cabeza a la mía

Bella: No estoy tan desesperada...

Marco: Nunca digas nunca

Bella: Ya, eso es lo que más miedo me da...

Mike: ¿Jugamos a las cartas?

Jess: ¡Sí!

Mike: ¿Os unís?

Alice: No, gracias...

Marco: - me miró - Voy a ganar...

Bella: Flipado...

Marco: ¿Cuánto te apuestas?

Bella: - suspiré - Ya empezamos...

Jess: ¿Es así a menudo?

Bella: Una veces al día...

Marco: ¡No exageres!

Bella: No exagero...

Marco: ¿Cuánto te apuestas?

Mike: - se rió - ¡Ya van 2!

Marco: Mierda...

Nos pusimos a jugar. Quedamos empatados. Al final, Ang y yo acabamos dormidas sobre el pecho de Marco. Cuando desperté, Ang le miraba como dormía.

Bella: - bajito, para no despertar a los demás - Que se te cae la baba...

Ang: Perdón...

Bella: No te tienes que disculpar... - le acaricié la oreja. Sonrió

Ang: No sé como le puedes tratar así...

Bella: Porque es mi hermano...

Ang: Ya pero... Tanta confianza...

Bella: ¿Tanta? No has visto todo...

Me coloqué sentada en la almohada mirando a la cabeza de Marco, para que Ang, que aún estaba sobre su pecho, lo viera todo... Bajé mis labios hacia los suyos. Ang se sentó con los ojos como platos y los Cullen se miraron entre ellos... Seguí bajando mis labios hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron...

Su nariz rozaba en mi barbilla y la mía en la suya, mientras que le besaba... noté como poco a poco se iba despertando. Puso sus manos en mis mejillas y me apartó.

Marco: Bella, te he dicho mil veces que no me gusta que me despiertes así...

Jess: Con que hermanos, ¿eh? Eso no hay quien se lo crea...

Mike: ¡Pedazo beso!

Ang: ¿Le despiertas mucho así?

Marco: - aún dormido - Casi a diario... - me miró - Y le digo que no me gusta y sigue...

Bella: No mientas, que sé que te gusta... - le lancé un beso por el aire... Se tumbó y cerró los ojos

Mike: ¿Tú no decías que no te ibas a liar con Marco?

Bella: Sí, pero yo me refería a lo otro...

Jess: OK, entendimos...

Había pasado una semana que volvimos a Forks de la excursión y Edward no me dirigía la palabra, aunque antes tampoco lo hacía. No me concentraba en los estudios pensando en si es que hice algo mal, así que decidí ir de compras a Port Ángeles.

Me compré varios vestidos, faldas, camisas, zapatos... Un poco de todo, o mejor dicho un ¡mucho de todo! Todavía eran las 7. Charlie me había dejado hasta las 9, cuando cerraban las tiendas. Estaba aparcada frente a una tienda de complementos. Giré la llave para arrancar, pero no iba... ¡Genial! Me había quedado sin gasolina... ¿Y ahora qué haría? Saqué el móvil de mi bolso. Sin cobertura... Vamos de bien a mejor... Salí del coche y me recosté en la puerta. Saqué la cajetilla de tabaco y me puse un cigarrillo en la boca. Ya había sacado el mechero e iba a encender mi cigarrillo cuando oí una voz...

xxxx: ¿No sabes que fumar es malo?


	10. Capítulo 10

Casi se me cae el cigarrillo al suelo si no lo llega a coger. Se me olvidó que tenía el mechero en la mano, se me olvidó que no tenía gasolina ni cobertura... Se me olvidó todo, hasta mi nombre...

Bella: ¿Qu-qué haces aquí?

xxxx: ¿Es que no puedo venir a dar una vuelta? No me digas que la calle es tuya...

Bella: No, pero... ¿A ti qué más te da si fumo o si no?

xxxx: Sólo me preocupo por tu salud

Bella: Mi salud bien, gracias... - tendí mi mano. Me miró - ¿Me lo devuelves?

xxxx: ¿Cómo vas a tener la salud bien si te metes estas cosas? - miró el cigarrillo - ¿Sabes todas las porquerías que tiene?

Bella: Me da igual... ¿Me lo das? - negó la cabeza - ¡Edward! - sonrió. Puse pucheritos - Por favor...

Suspiró y me le dio.

Bella: - le guardé con movimientos exagerados en la cajetilla, que tiré con rabia dentro de mi bolso - ¿Me vas a decir que haces por aquí?

Edward: Ya te dije... Sólo daba una vuelta... ¿Y tú?

Bella: De compras...

Edward: Pues no parece que estés comprando mucho... O es que esperas a alguien...

Bella: No, bueno... - vi algo en su cara... ¿Disgusto? - La verdad es que me quedé sin gasolina y estaba esperando a que me volviera la cobertura en el móvil...

Edward: Si quieres te puedo dejar mi móvil...

Bella: ¿Lo dices en serio? - asintió - Gracias...

Me tendió su móvil. Le cogí con las manos temblando, marqué rápido antes de que se diera cuenta de mis nervios.

xxxx: ¿Diga?

Bella: Lily... Soy yo...

Lily: - suspiró - ¿Qué has hecho ahora?

Bella: ¡Nada! Bueno... Dile a papá que si me puede venir a buscar me quedé sin gasolina...

Lily: ¿Y qué pasa si no quiero?

Bella: ¡Lilian!

Lily: ¡No me llames así! - dijo algo que no oí... Parecía: ''Quien le mandaría a mi madre ponerme ese nombre'' - Está bien... Se lo digo...

Edward: Eh... Bella...

Bella: - a Lily - Un segundo

Aparté el móvil para poder hablar con Edward

Edward: Em... Me preguntaba que si quieres yo te podría llevar a casa...

Bella: ¿En serio?

Edward: Sí... Si quieres, claro...

Bella: ¡Claro! - me puse el móvil - Lily, que mejor no le digas nada... ¡Adiós!

Colgué antes de que se pusiera a decir algo que me dejara en evidencia delante de Edward. Le devolví el móvil.

Bella: Gracias...

Edward: No es nada...

Me ayudó a meter todas mis bolsas en el maletero de su coche.

Bella: Edward... - cerró el maletero y me miró - Tenemos que hablar...

Edward: ¿Sobre qué?

Bella: Sobre lo que paso

Edward: ¿No te gustó?

Bella: ¿Qué? ¡Sí! Claro que sí... Pero ese no es el caso, el caso es...¿Porqué me evitas? Digo, no sé la imagen que tendrás de mí, pero ya no me gustan lo de rollos de una noche... No te pido ser amigos íntimos, pero al menos que me digas hola...

Edward: Yo creía que no te había gustado... Por eso no te decía nada... Perdona si te pensaste algo erróneo...

Bella: - sin darme cuenta, estábamos caminando por la calle - Entonces... ¿Te gustó?

Edward: ¿Que si me gustó? Gustar se queda corto... Me encantó...

Bella: A mí también...

Nos paramos en medio de la calle y nos miramos a los ojos.

Edward: Contigo sentí cosas que nunca antes había sentido...

Bella: ¿Me has leído la mente?

Edward: Ojalá...

Bella: ¿Qué?

Edward: Nada... - miró a ambos lados de la calle - ¿Qué te parece si cenamos algo?

Bella: - ¿Edward cenando? ¡Eso lo quería ver yo! - Vale...

Cerca de allí había unas ferias. Me compré un arroz tres delicias para llevar y me lo fui comiendo mientras caminábamos entre las atracciones y los niños pequeños. Edward dijo que no tenía hambre... Tenía tanta hambre que me acabe rapidísimo el arroz. Nos paramos. Edward me miró sonriendo.

Bella: ¿Qué pasa?

Edward: Tienes aquí manchado... Con la punta de un dedo me quitó algo de la comisura. Sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos, le chupé suavemente la punta del dedo, cogiendo el grano de arroz. Acercó lentamente su cabeza a la mía. Mi corazón se empezó a acelerar sin control...

Bella: - me aparté - Espera... - me miró sin entender - ¿Un baño?

Edward: ¿Te pasa algo?

Bella: Un baño...

Mi frente se había cubierto de sudor y mis mejillas estaban rojas, como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Encontramos un baño. Entré y Edward me esperó afuera. Me pinché para controlar el pulso. Me mojé la nuca y las muñecas. Se me iba, pero no del todo... Me miré en el espejo. Tenía las mejillas rosadas, los ojos brillantes y me sudaba todo...

No tienes excusa, Bella... No es el pulso, no son taquicardias... No se arregla con pinchazos... Sólo tiene un nombre: Amor. Asúmelo, estás enamorada de él... Le quieres, y punto.

Salí del baño. Se veía tan mono recostado en la pared... Le di un beso detrás de la oreja. Dio un respingo de la sorpresa. Me reí.

Edward: ¿Y eso?

Bella: - haciéndome la inocente - Me apetecía...

Edward: Pues a lo mejor a mí me apetece también esto...

Acercó sus labios a los míos. Mi pulso se volvió a acelerar. Sentí mis mejillas arder... Sus labios se posaron dulcemente sobre los míos. Después de como dos o tres minutos besándonos sin lengua, se apartó.

Bella: ¿Y si a mí me apetece hacer esto?

Le agarré por la nuca y le besé. Introduje mi lengua en su boca. Su lengua y la mía se acariciaban, se rozaban...

Dios... Jamás había sentido tantas cosas con sólo un beso...

Entramos al baño. Sólo tenía un váter, un lavabo y un espejo, así que Edward echó el cerrojo para que nadie nos molestara. Sin dejar de besarnos, me sentó en el lavabo.

Edward: - nos separamos porque me empezaba a faltar el aire - Pues si te apetece hacerlo, hazlo...

Le sonreí. Me devolvió la sonrisa. Le besé en el lóbulo de la oreja. Vi como se mordía el labio inferior para no gemir, pero le salió... Me separó y no me dejó seguir...

Edward: Esta vez me toca a mí...

No sabía a lo que se refería, pero sonaba excitante, así que no dije nada. Me quitó la chaquetita. Sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos, le desabroché la camisa y la tiró al suelo. Me mordí el labio al ver sus perfectos abdominales. Sonrió al ver mi cara. Me quitó el vestido y el sujetador y me lamió las tetas como si se le fuese la vida (o la existencia en ello) Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y me arqueé. No podía dejar de gemir al sentir su lengua fría rodeando mis duros pezones. Bajó por mi tripa. No podía más, si no lo hacía pronto sentía que estallaría... Me quitó las medias y las bragas y me abrió los muslos. Vi la lujuria en su mirada al ver mi más oculto tesoro. Me acarició con un dedo.

Bella: Edward...

Edward: ¿Te gusta?

Bella: ¡Dios, SI!

Sonrió. Dejó de acariciarme con el dedo y bajó hasta tener mi coño a la altura de su boca. Me lamió los labios exteriores. Grité de placer. Si gritaba así cuando hacía eso, ¿qué haría cuando...?

Bella: ¡OH DIOS!

Sentí su lengua en mi pedacito ultrasensible de piel. Lo rodeó con la lengua, jugueteó un poco con él. Luego metió su lengua dentro de mí. Ya no podía más... Y llegué al orgasmo. Se puso de pie y le besé agarrándole de los pelos para que no se separara. Se desabrochó los pantalones y le quité el bóxer de un tirón. Y de una sola, también, me la metió. enrrosqué mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Entraba y salía de mí cada vez mas rápido, pero sin llegar a duro. Quizás es que estaba muy caliente, o quizás que el tiempo se me pasó volando, pero sentí que llegué muy rápido, a la vez que él. A pesar de llegar rápido, no me quedé con ganas. Al revés, jamás había sentido tanto placer. Me había satisfecho y con creces. Después de eso, nos vestimos y salimos del baño.

Edward: Estuviste increíble.

Bella: - le miré - Tú también...

Su mano rozó la mía. Me puse aún más roja, si se podía. Me cogió de la mano. La gente nos miraba. Ver a dos adolescentes cogidos de la mano a esas horas y en feria, seguro se pensarían que eramos novios o algo así, pero no me importaba.

Edward: ¿Qué animal te gusta más?

Bella: No te entiendo... - le miré

Edward: ¿Qué cual te gusta más?

Bella: Mmm... No sé, los felinos... Se paró. Le iba a preguntar que hacía cuando vi que iba hacia un puesto de tiro al blanco.

Bella: ¿Qué haces?

Edward: ¿A ti qué te parece?  
Bella: No-no tienes que hacerlo...

Edward: Ya compré los dardos...

Les tiró los 3 seguidos. Y acertó.

xxxx: ¿Cuál peluche quiere?

Edward: - me miró y sonrió - Deme el gato...

xxxx: Aquí tiene, el gato más bonito de la caseta para su novia

Edward me pasó el gatito. Fuimos hacia su coche ya que era tarde. El feriante había dicho que era su novia... ¡Y él no había dicho nada! Me abrió la puerta y me subí a su coche. Todo olía a él... Conducía muy rápido, así que no nos dio tiempo a hablar de mucho. Casi todo lo que hablamos fue sobre el instituto y las clases. Luego, aparcó en frente de mi casa y me ayudó a sacar las bolsas. Me las dejó enfrente de la puerta.

Bella: Gracias...

Edward: No es nada...

Bella: Si no fuera por ti ahora seguiría ahí esperando... - sonrió - Creo que me debería ir antes de que Charlie se enfade...

Edward: Claro... - me dio un piquito en los labios - Adiós

Se montó en su coche y se fue. Me quedé ahí parada, delante de mi casa. Sentía mis labios arder, donde él me había besado. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron. Me toqué los labios recordando la textura de sus labios, su sabor...

Esa noche no pude dormir pensando en él... Al día siguiente no había clase. Papá, mamá y Jack se irían a California todo el día para buscar un centro especializado en audífonos, ya que papá descubrió que la sordera de Jack no era total. Todos estamos esperanzados en que algún día vuelva a oír. Lily, Marco y yo teníamos que ir a hacer la compra.

Lily: He invitado a un amigo, espero que no os moleste

Marco: No, claro

Fuimos al supermercado en el coche de Marco, ya que el mío seguía en Port Ángeles. Papá le traería mañana.

Nada más bajar del coche un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Lily echó a correr hacia la puerta. Vi que alguien la cogía en brazos. No, él no... No puede ser... ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué ella? Porqué no otra... Lily no...  
Marco y yo nos miramos con los ojos como platos. Marco me cogió de la mano y nos acercamos.

Marco: Hola Seth

Seth: Hola Marco...Bella

Lily: Marco, Bella, Seth es mi novio...

Bella: - sarcástica - Pues que bien, ¿no?

Marco no dijo nada, simplemente entró dentro. Le seguí a saltitos. Sabía que estaba dolido. No porque Lily tuviera un novio de 16 teniendo ella sólo 12 sino porque Seth era el hermano de Leah... Marco llevaba el carro y yo echaba las cosas. Estabamos en el pasillo de la lejía cuando les perdimos de vista.

Bella: ¿Quieres hacer el favor de comportarte?

Marco: ¿Cómo quieres que me comporte? ¡Apesta!

Entonces la vi. Cogió una lejía y pasó por mi lado. Era muy guapa para aparentar sólo 30 y pocos... Pero lo que más me llamó de ella la atención fueron sus ojos... Amarillos... Se me quedó mirando, sin dejar de andar. Marco la miró. Los tres nos mirabamos sin pestañear.

Lily: ¡Bella!

Me sacó de mi hipntoismo. Venían hacia aquí. La mujer se fue y Marco me siguió.

Bella: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué son esos gritos?

Lily: Quiero condones...

Marco: Ni de coña...

Lily: Pues me quedaré embarazada...

Bella: Ni se te ocurra...

Lily: Pues cómprame condones...

Marco: ¡Estás loca! ¡Sólo tienes 12!

Lily: Bella lo hizo con 13... Por un año... - Marco me miro mal

Fuimos hacia la frutería. Vi de lejos a la mujer en la cola de la frutería. Me paré a coger pan.

Marco: ¿Sabes qué vamos a hacer? Si quieres vas a ver a papá y le dices que te dé la píldora...

Lily: No me la va a dar...

Marco: - la revolvió el pelo - Muy bien, chiquitita, ya empiezas a discurrir...

Seth: Lily, creo que nos deberíamos ir...

Marco: Sí, yo también lo creo...

Aunque Seth lo decía por la mujer y Marco lo decía por Seth... Se fueron cogidos de la mano.

Marco: ¿Es usted la última?

Mujer: Sí...

Nos pusimos a esperar a que nos tocara en la frutería.

Marco: Será imbécil el tipo ese... ¡Sólo tiene 12 años!

Bella: Marco, déjalo ya, ¿si?

Marco: - suspiró - Está bien... Ya que estamos solos, ¿tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?

Bella: Eh... - me sonó el móvil. Vi el identificador - Creo que sí... - descolgué - Hola, Alice

Alice: ¡Hola, Bella! Quedas, ¿no?

Bella: ¿Esta tarde?

Alice: Sí

Bella. Sí, ¿pero porqué?

Alice: Tenemos que hablar...

Bella: ¿Sobre qué? ¿Pasó algo malo?

Alice: No más bien... Wow... - susurrando - ¿Porqué no me contaste que tuviste una cita con Edward?

Me quedé petrificada, sin respiración, pálida. Marco lo entendió y se empezó a reír. Recobré el pulso y le di una colleja.

Bella: ¿Qué? N-no... No era una cita... Digo, yo cuando salí de casa no...

Alice: - me interrumpió - Te entendí... Pero quedamos y me cuentas TODO

Bella: ¿Todo?

Alice: Todo, pero ahórrate los detalles guarros...jejejeje Adiós...

Bella: Adiós... - colgó

Marco: ¿Quién era?

Bella: Alice

Marco: Ah, la pequeñita... Me cae mejor que la otra...

Bella: Jejeeje y a mí...

Marco: ¿Y a ti? Yo creía que a ti te caía mejor... - alzó las cejas

Bella: Ya... Cállate...

Marco: Sí, lo que tú digas... Así que sí tienes algo que hacer, ¿no?

Bella: Sí

Marco: Ok

Bella: ¿Por?

Marco: Por si se te ocurría algo para hacer...

Bella: Mañana por la tarde podemos ir a La Push...

Marco: - me señaló con el dedo, se puso muy tenso - ¡No lo digas ni en bromas!

Bella: Ok... Cómo se pone...

Al cabo de diez minutos pudimos pedir y nos fuimos a casa. Por la tarde fui con Alice a la única cafetería de Forks. Me pedí un capuccino y ella un té verde, aunque no sé para qué porque no bebió nada... Me contó que Edward y yo hacíamos una pareja increíble, aunque yo la insistía en que no sabía lo que eramos. Ella me dijo que se notaba que él estaba coladito por mí...

Volví a casa pronto porque papá regresaba antes de la cena del viaje.

Y así fueron pasando los días... Edward y yo no habíamos vuelto a salir, ni a hablar sobre que eramos, pero era evidente que algo sí porque siempre me decía hola, incluso cuando llegaba por la mañana en coche o cuando entraba a la cafetería. En Biología siempre se ofrecía a dejarme los apuntes o me prestaba su libro cuando se me olvidaba el mío o me explicaba como infecta un virus una célula.

Sin darme cuenta, llegó finales de Mayo. Ya sólo quedaban dos semanas para que acabaran las clases y estábamos superfull con los exámenes. Papá nos avisó de que el sábado (era jueves) teníamos que ir a una cena del hospital. Sería en el hotel y era elegante. A pesar de nuestras quejas por los exámenes, nos obligó. Jack aún no tenía su audífono ya que tenían que hacerle pruebas y eso, pero por si acaso le enseñé el español y a escribir en una pizarrita, así al menos se podría comunicar. Y llegó el sábado. Estaba supernerviosa. Si es del hospital también irá Carlisle ¿o no? ¿Irá solo? ¿Irá con su familia? Y lo más importante... ¿Irá Edward?

Fuimos en el coche de papá al hotel donde sería la cena. Yo estaba impaciente por verle... Quería preguntarle (aunque lo más seguro es que la cagara, como siempre) si eramos novios. Pero no le veía. Había muchísima gente.

Después de 45 minutos de ''Hola'' y ''Bonita familia'' por todos lados, nos sentamos a comer. Las mesas eran redondas. nos sentamos en una mesa junto con un hombre que iba solo que se presentó como el Doctor Will White. Nos sentamos. Se sentó también en nuestra mesa, en los tres huecos libres un hombre, una mujer y...

Bella: ¡Nicole!

Nicole: ¡Bella!

Nos dimos dos besos.

Charlie: ¿Os conocéis?

Bella: Sí, del instituto

Su padre se llamaba Henry, y su madre Catherine. Después de la cena, que no comí mucho, por cierto, Lily, Jack, Marco y yo salimos al jardín a pasear como eligieron bastantes para liberarse de las aburridas conversaciones de trabajo. El jardín era muy hermoso. Tenía árboles y plantas con flores. Había senderos de piedra y en el centro una fuente. Todo estaba iluminado con luces que salían del suelo a lo largo del camino. Nos sentamos en un banco.

Marco: No me puedo creer todavía que papá nos haya chantajeado a cambio de venir

Lily: Si nos hubiese chantajeado habríamos sacado algo a cambio...

Jack sacó una piruleta de su chaqueta.

Bella: Parece que sí chantajearon a alguien...

Le senté en mis piernas mientas se comía la piruleta.

xxxx: ¡Bella!

Bella: ¡Alice!

Todos los Cullen se nos acercaban. Me levanté del banco con Jack en brazos. Marco y Lily me imitaron.

Alice: ¡No sabía que vendrías!

Bella: ¡Yo tampoco que tú vendrías!

Alice: - miró a Jack - ¿Tu hermano?

Bella: Sí

Lily: Al menos podríais haber dicho hola...

Marco: ¡Lily!

Lily: ¿Qué? No han dicho hola...

Alice: Jejeje Tiene razón...

Bella: No la hagas caso... Se la va la cabeza... - me sacó la lengua

Marco: ¿Y qué hacéis por aquí?

Emmett: Dar un paseo... Por dejar a Carlisle hablando ahí de sus cosas...

Marco: Sí... Como nosotros...

xxxx: ¡Edward!

Una rubia embutida en un vestido morado y con taconazos negros apareció dando saltitos. Todos se dieron la vuelta. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper se miraron. Marco me miró. y yo miré a la puta que corria hacia MI Edward.

xxxx: Hola, amor... - se colgó de su cuello - ¿Dónde te fuiste? Te estaba buscando

Edward: Pues estaba aquí...

xxxx: - puso pucheros - Pero te fuiste sin mí...

Alice: - se puso en medio de ellos - Que corra el aire...

La rubia la echó una mirada asesina.

Marco: - la tendió la mano - Marco Swan

xxxx: Tanya Denali, novia de Edward


End file.
